There are worse things
by bookwriter-lover1212
Summary: Peeta believes there are worse things than being abused by his family, but he has no idea just how bad things can get. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure what's going to happen with this story. Maybe it'll work maybe it won't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.**

"Peeta Mellark!" My mother screamed at me.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked and turned toward her. She brought over one of the cakes I had just decorated.

"Look at these flowers! We can't give these to costumers!" She screamed.

"They look fine to me!" I said.

"Fine! Fine? These look fine to you? These are the worst flowers you have ever done! Fix them!" she said and shoved the cake at me. Luckily I managed to keep the icing off my shirt. Fortunately there was no one in the bakery to hear my mother's outburst.

"I'm going to get more supplies!" my mother yelled and left. I was all alone in the bakery. I smiled to myself and went up to the front counter. I took out an icing bag and began to fix my 'mistakes' on the cake. I was really in the zone too. It was just me and the cake.

"It's beautiful," I nearly jumped out of my skin and I squeezed the icing bag too tight and a huge ugly yellow dot was now sitting on my beautiful cake. My mother was going to kill me and I groaned at the thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the voice said. I looked up from the cake and two girls were standing there. I knew them both; district twelve was a rather small district. The oldest one was named Katniss and the younger one, her sister, was Primrose. I've had a crush on Katniss since I was 5 years old, the very first day I saw her. She's never said a word to me except to ask for bread. I sat down my icing bag and wiped my hands on my apron.

"What can I get for you?" I asked. Katniss took out a coin and set it on the counter.

"One loaf of the Rye bread, please," Katniss said. I nodded and grabbed one of the paper bags and put the loaf in it. I handed the loaf to Katniss.

"Is it hard to make the different designs for the cakes?" Primrose asked. I shrugged.

"I've been doing it since I was ten so it's not so hard anymore," I said and smiled.

"They are beautiful," Primrose said.

"Thank you," I said. The bell above the door rang and my mother walked in.

"Peeta! That's even worse than the last time!" My mother screamed. I flinched as my mother slapped me with a heavy wooden spoon. Prim's eyes widened in horror and Katniss pushed her out the door. I sighed and went back to work on my cake.

…

"Does it hurt?" a small voice asks from behind me. I slam my locker shut and turn around to see who had asked.

"Does what hurt?" I ask before I saw who it is.

"When she hits you," I turn around to see Prim standing there.

"When who…..oh," I say and flinch at the question.

"Prim! You were supposed to wait for me outside!" Katniss says running up to her and pulls on her arm.

"I'm talking to Peeta! Don't be rude!" Prim says to her sister. She turns her attention back to me.

"Yes, it hurts," I answer.

"Prim, you shouldn't ask things like that," Katniss said and pulls her sister away.

"But, Katniss his mother hits him," Prim said.

"There are worse things," Katniss whispers, I guess so I won't hear, but I did. She's right there are worse things. Like working in the mines, getting a public whip, or getting called at the reaping.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the busiest day of the year for the bakery, it was the reaping day. Every year after the reaping families would come to get treats to celebrate that their children hadn't been picked in the reaping. The families of the children that are picked however don't buy treats.

"Would you volunteer yourself if I got picked?" I asked my eldest brother.

"I'm too old, sorry," he replied and he really did look sorry. I turned to my other brother and asked him the same question.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," he replied. Was that a yes or a no? I shrugged and went back to kneading the dough.

"Okay, it's time for you two boys to go get ready for the reaping," My father said. Ari, my older brother, and I nodded and took off our aprons.

"Good luck," My oldest brother, Reece, told us and he smiled sadly at us. Ari rushed out of the bakery, but I moved a little slower.

"Don't worry, when you get back we'll celebrate with some cookies. Maybe mom will even let us have some fresh ones," Reece said. I nodded, but I was still reluctant to leave.

"Get out of here or mom is going to be mad," Reece said only half joking.

"She's not the one with her life on the line," I replied. Reece shoved me out the bakery doors but I still wasn't moving very fast, but I was heading in the right direction. The streets were almost empty; everyone was getting ready for the reaping. The town square was filled with roped off areas with cameras and huge lights, like it is every year. I wanted to throw up, it made me sick that they put children into the arena and watched them fight to their deaths for entertainment. I picked up my pace and soon was I standing at my front door. I slipped off my shoes outside and then opened the door.

"Where have you been, boy?" my mother screeched. In her hands was my jacket, my only jacket. I had ripped it last week when I was hanging out with some of my friends and I had hidden it in my room.

"This was a good quality jacket and you ruined it!" My mother screamed. The worst part was she was holding one of my father's leather belts.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"You'll be paying for a new one," she said and whipped me with the belt 5 times. Tears were streaming down my face from the pain.

"Now go take a shower," she said. I groaned as I walked up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and gently took off my shirt to examine my wounds. My back had 5 red slash marks and they were bleeding. I took a quick cold shower and then threw on some clean clothes. They weren't nice, but no one in district twelve had nice clothes.

"Peeta, it's time," Ari said knocking on the door.

"I'm coming," I said and opened the door. Ari and I walked silently to the town square and then separated into our years. I stood with my friends, but no one said anything. I watched as families hugged and reassured each other. I searched the crowd for Katniss and spotted her holding onto her sister's hand. It was Prim's first year of the reaping I realized and my heart contracted painfully at the thought of the sweet little girl fighting for her life. I closed my eyes and pushed away the thought as the square became more crowded and it was time to start the reaping.

"Good afternoon, everyone, I'm Effie Trinket and welcome to the 74th annual hunger games!" the announcer said. She stepped over to the glass container and pulled out a name.

"Please not Katniss. Please not Katniss," I whisper to myself. And when she reads the name its not Katniss. It's her sister.

**Please Review! I know that Peeta's mom was a little extreme with the belt, but I was trying to emphasize that his mom is a witch.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No! I volunteer!" Katniss ran to stop her sister.

"Oh, a volunteer! Come on up," Effie said.

"Katniss, no!" Prim called after her sister, but Katniss went on. I was breathing heavily, the girl of my dreams had just volunteered in the Hunger Games and chances are she wouldn't come back.

"And what is your name?" Effie asked Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen," Katniss said softly.

"Well lets move on to the boys," Effie said and walked over to the glass container holding the boy's names. It felt like it was happening in slow motion. She slowly put her hand in and pulled out a name, she unfolded the paper and read the name.

"Peeta Mellark," She called. Everyone turned to look at me, but I cleared my face of all emotions. I walked slowly up to the stage hoping my brother would want to volunteer for me, but he remained silent. I walked up to the stage and took my place next to Katniss. I looked for my brother in the crowd and when I found him he is staring right at me and I stare right back.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," his voice echoed in my head. The anthem plays and we are taken away and the whole time I'm staring daggers at my brother. I would have volunteered myself for my brothers, but they wouldn't do the same for me. I was taken to the justice building and thrown into a small room. My first visitor was Reece.

"Hey," he said and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Hey," I replied.

"I guess we'll have to get a rain check on those cookies," he said. I only nodded. I probably wouldn't have cookies ever again.

"You're coming back," Reece said. I was coming back, but I wouldn't be coming back alive. I'd be in a wooden coffin. The peace keepers came in and told Reece his time was up. We hugged one last time and then he left. My next visitors were my parents.

"That girl will be coming back. Stick with her 'cause you'll last longer that way, she's a survivor that one" My mother said. She didn't care that I was about to die and she wasn't going to miss me.

"You know I've always wanted to say this, you are a rotten mother. You're the worst actually," I said calmly. I knew I'd pay for it, but it didn't matter, I'd be dead in a week.

"You dare speak to your mother like that," She said and slapped me hard across the face, I was lucky she had nothing to hit me with. She glared at me and left the room, but my father stayed behind.

"You shouldn't talk to your mother like that," he said.

"Doesn't matter anymore I'm not coming back," I said.

"Of course you are coming back," he reassured me.

"If anyone is coming back to district twelve it's Katniss," I said and my father didn't argue. Even if Katniss and I were the last two in the arena I would kill myself and let her go home. The rest of the time we had we just sat there and when the peacekeepers came he left without saying goodbye. I had one last visitor. Little Primrose Everdeen. She came into the room and sat beside me silently.

"Will you protect her?" She asked me.

"Of course," I said automatically. Prim stared at me and then she noticed the welt on my cheek. She reached out to touch it and I flinched.

"Your mom must have really hard hands," Prim said. I shrugged.

"Prim, I need you to do me a favor," I said.

"Sure, what is it," she replied.

"When Katniss comes back I need you to tell her…." I never got to finish my sentence because the peacekeepers took her away. The peace keepers came soon after that and took me to the train.

There were cameras everywhere, capturing my every facial expression. I reached up to touch the welt on my cheek. Katniss noticed my sudden movement and turned to look at me. Her eyes widened at the sight of the welt, but she remained silent. When we reached the trains I could finally think straight and I sighed with relief.

"Peeta what happened to your face? Don't people in district twelve know anything about being presentable?" Effie trinket asked. I just shrugged and gently touched the welt on my face.

"Well you have about an hour before dinner," Effie said and left us. I groaned as I rubbed my face.

"You should stop touching it," Katniss said startling me. I reluctantly put my hand by my side. A capitol attendant came into the room, she took one look at us and turned around.

"Wait! Excuse me?" Katniss rushed to catch the attendant.

"Can you show us to our rooms?" Katniss asked. The attendant nodded and lead us down the hallway.

"Thank you," I said to the attendant and Katniss led me into the room.

"Sit," she pointed to the bed. I obeyed and sat down on the huge soft bed. Katniss went into the bathroom and returned with a cold washcloth and she pressed it against my face. I groaned, but the pain slowly subsided.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," I replied. We sat in awkward silence until Katniss broke the silence.

"Peeta you're bleeding," Katniss said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Your back," she replied. I dropped the washcloth to the floor and ran to the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and looked over my shoulder so I could see the reflection of my back in the mirror. Katniss came into the bathroom behind me.

"Did she do that?" she asked. I nodded. The skin on my back was ripped and bright red. Katniss got out another wash cloth and began gently washing off my back.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"It's either me or a capitol person, your choice," she said.

"I think I'd rather have you," I replied.

"That's what I thought," she said and returned to gently washing off my back.

**Reviews=happiness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Response to Lea's review: this is supposed to be an orginal take to the story. It will follow the basics of the book, but will have twists here and there.**

"PEETA! What happened to your back?" a panicked Effie asked.

"Nothing, it's fine," I said and pulled on my shirt even though Katniss shot me a look.

"Well you should have gotten a capitol person to take care of it not Katniss!" Effie's anger growing.

"Katniss did a wonderful job tending to my wounds," I said and smiled. Effie calmed down a little and looked at her watch.

"Now we're late to dinner!" She said and all thoughts of my back were left behind. Katniss and I followed Effie to the dining cart. Effie directed us where to sit. I sat across the table next to an empy chair where Haymitch was supposed to be and Katniss sat across from me next to Effie.

"Has anyone seen Haymitch?" Effie asked as she put her spoon in the stew.

"No," I answered and Katniss remained silent.

"Well at least you two have manners and use your silver ware. Last year the two tributes used their hands to eat their meals! Their hands!" Effie said. Katniss scowled and she put her silverware gently on a napkin next to her. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She looked up at me and I put my silverware down too and we finished our meal with our hands. Effie gasped. I have to admit eating the stew with my hands was a little difficult, but Katniss and I managed to finish our meal and at the end we licked our fingers and didn't bother to use a napkin. Effie stormed out of the room and I burst out laughing.

"I didn't think you'd play along," Katniss said.

"Why not?" I asked when I could breathe properly.

"Well," she shrugged and I knew what she was thinking.

"Just because I'm from town doesn't mean I don't care about my district or the people in it. I do get offended when people say things about district twelve," I said and left the room to go wash up before the recaps of the night's events.

…

When I arrived back for the recaps I sat on the couch next to Effie. I leaned back, but it made my back burn and I had to lean forward. Katniss came in a minute later and silently took the seat next to me. We watched the reaping in each district and finally ours was playing. I closed my eyes when our reaping came on. I didn't want to see the desperate look on Katniss's and Prim's face and I didn't want to see my own shocked face when my name was read. When it was over Effie quickly turned off the television and exited without saying anything to us.

"Did I miss dinner?" a very drunk Haymitch slurred. Katniss and I looked at each other and remained silent. Haymitch bent over and threw up on the floor.

"Should I get someone to clean that up?" Haymitch asked. He took a step forward and fell into his own disgusting liquid and passed out. I looked at Katniss.

"That was disgusting," I said. Katniss nodded. I stepped forward and picked up one of Haymitch's arms. Katniss realized what I was doing and grabbed his other arm. My back stung painfully and I gasped from the pain.

"Peeta, you shouldn't exert yourself. It'll cause the wounds to open again," Katniss said wisely. She let go of Haymitch's arm and I did the same. I bent over and put my hands on my knees. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain to keep from passing out. Katniss came back with a capitol attendant to take care of Haymitch.

"Come on, Peeta," Katniss whispered and grabbed my arm to lead me down to my room.

"Take off your shirt and go lie down on your stomach," she said heading into the bathroom. She returned with a wet cloth a tube of I don't know what and shirt.

"Do you think they'll mind if I rip up this fancy capitol shirt?" she asked.

"I think they'd be begging you to," I joked. She laughed softly and I smiled at the sound.

She began gently washing the wounds. We stayed silent for several minutes.

"Why?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"Because I feel like you're my only friend a crowd of enemies," she said and then the silence returned. "Besides I owe you."

"Owe me? For what?" I asked.

"The bread," She said and I was completely lost.

"What bread?" I asked. And I searched my mind. Katniss and I had never really talked to each other. Our first real interaction with each other was when Prim had complemented me on my cakes. Then I thought back to an earlier time and I remembered a little girl digging through the trash. I remembered the bread that I had burnt so she would have something to eat and the consequences I had to pay for giving her the bread.

"From when we were kids?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Don't you think we can stop worrying about that?" I asked.

"It's always the first favor that's the hardest to pay back," Katniss said.

"Think of it as a gift," I said.

"I heard her slap you, I can't think of it as a gift," she replied.

"Do you really want to pay me back?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Be my friend," I said.

"That's not paying you back," she replied angrily.

"There's no other way for you to pay me back right now except that and you healing my back," I replied.

"Fine," She growled and started rubbing the cream onto my back. I laughed and suddenly I felt exhausted and I fell asleep.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I when I woke up I was alone and my chest was completely covered by cloth. How had Katniss gotten this on me while I was asleep? I rolled out of the bed and went into the bathroom to prepare for breakfast. I didn't shower because of the bandages that covered me. I slipped on a clean shirt and a clean pair of pants and got myself to a point of looking presentable, well on the capitol's standards. If we were in district twelve most people would assume I was going to a wedding or dining with the president himself. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and then I left to go find some breakfast on the dining car. When I arrived at the table Haymitch and Effie were eating silently. Effie was stabbing at some potatoes angrily and Haymitch was sipping on a clear liquid that I knew had some type of alcohol in it.

"Well good morning Peeta," Effie said politely. I took my seat next to Haymitch and a plate full of food was sat in front of me. Then three different glasses filled with different liquids were placed in front of me. I stared into each one.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to the dark brown liquid that was steaming.

"It's called hot chocolate," Effie answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I picked up the hot chocolate and brought it to my mouth. I nearly choked on it, it was so rich. I set the cup down and looked at the plate of food.

"I hope that's enough for you," Effie said. The plate was overflowing with food and she was worried about it not being enough.

"It'll be plenty," I replied politely and smiled.

"Please excuse me, but I have loads of planning to do," Effie said. I nodded and she left the car. I ate my food silently as Haymitch swished his liquor around in his cup.

"Good morning, Peeta," Katniss said and sat down across the table from me.

"Good morning, Katniss," I replied and gave her my best smile. An attendant came in and sat a plate of food down in front of Katniss and then the three cups of liquids. She inspected each one and then came to the hot chocolate. She looked at it curiously and then sniffed it. She was so cute I nearly laughed.

"They call it hot chocolate," I said and dipped some of my bread into my cup and ate it.

"Be careful it's rich," I said as she brought the cup to her mouth. She swallowed some and scrunched up her nose and this time I did laugh.

"You were right it is rich," she said and we both laughed.

"You two seem friendly, that'll make it harder for you to kill each other," Haymitch said and for the first time it wasn't slurred from too much alcohol. He set his cup down.

"Aren't you our mentor?" Katniss asked.

"Yes," Haymitch replied slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to give us advice?" I asked.

"I suppose," Haymitch said with a shrug.

"Then give us advice," Katniss growled.

"Stay alive," Haymitch said and laughed. Anger boiled inside of me and I could see the shocked look on Katniss's face when she looked at me.

"That's very funny," I growled and knocked the glass in Haymitch's hand to the floor and it shattered. "Only not to us." Haymitch's face scrunched up in anger and then he punched me right in the jaw. I fell from the chair and landed on the floor. I sat up on my elbows. Haymitch reached for another bottle of alcohol, but Katniss drove her knife into the table just missing Haymitch's hand. I stood up ready to defend Katniss, but Haymitch just sat back in his seat and looked at us.

"Can you hit anything else with that knife?" Haymitch asked. She glared at him and yanked the knife out of the table and for a moment I was afraid she would throw it at him. She threw the knife and it stuck in the wall right between the wood panels.

"Come stand over here," Haymitch said. We obeyed and moved to the center of the room. Haymitch circled us slowly. He poked my biceps and I growled a little.

"Fine, I'll stay sober enough to help you if you don't interfere with my drinking and you have to do exactly what I say," Haymitch said.

"Fine," I growled and took my seat at the table again.

"Then help us. What is the best way to get to the cornucopia and make it out alive?" Katniss asked.

"Forget about that for now, soon we will be pulling into the station at the capitol and you will be put into the hands of your stylists. You will do exactly as they say, you will not complain about what they are doing. Do you understand?" Haymitch asked. I nodded.

"But," Katniss began, but Haymitch shook his head and left the car. I rubbed my jaw where Haymitch hit me.

"It seems I have become a human punching bag," I said to make a joke, but the look Katniss gave me is anything but funny.

"Peeta," she whispered and her voice is full of sympathy.

"I'm fine," I said lightly and she didn't try to say anything more. The train went dark and I wonder what has happened.

"We're going through a tunnel," Katniss said, she must have seen my look of confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going through the mountains that surround the capitol," She replied. The tunnel opened up and bright sunlight flooded the room. Katniss and I walked to the window to get a look at the capitol as the train began to slow down.

"it's beautiful," Katniss whispered.

"Really? I find it rather ugly," I said thinking about the way everyone in this city sits in their homes watching us fight each other. A million people line the streets of the capitol. Each one is dressed bizarrely, like snowflakes each one is different. Some of them had hot pink hair or lime green hair. Some of them had designs drawn on their faces and arms.

"They're very strange," Katniss said. I nodded in agreement. The citizens of the capitol began to look at the train and point. I smiled and waved. Katniss gave me a confused look and backed away.

"What? One of them may be rich," I said. Her expression turned to horror. I turned to the window and thought about why she had looked at me that way. The car became dark again and we pulled into the train station.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

When I walked into the remake center I was glad that Katniss was dressed in the exact same outfit. She gave me a weary look that I guessed is about the fact that they will set us on fire.

"What do you think about the fire?" she asked when I reached her.

"I'll off your cape if you'll rip off mine," I said with a smile.

"Deal," she said.

The opening music began and the chariots began to enter the streets. I grabbed Katniss's hand and she looked at me shocked. I shrug, but don't let go of her hand and she doesn't let go of me. Cinna and Portia came over and light our capes and headpiece. I looked at Katniss. The light fluttered across her face and she looked beautiful. She smiled at me and said something, but I don't hear it.

"Peeta?" She said pulling me back to earth.

"Huh?" I reply.

"We have to get in the chariot," she said and I nodded. I got in first and then helpped her in. I took hold of her hand again and then our chariot was entering the streets. When people saw our flaming costumes the whole place went crazy with screaming and applause. I smiled down at Katniss and she smiled back. She squeezed my hand and then we were both waving and smiling while the crowd was going wild. Katniss gripped my hand so tight that I began to lose feeling in it. When we reached the city circle her grip loosened and she began to let go.

"No, don't let go," I said a little too quickly "I might fall off this thing."

"Okay," she said and she gripped my hand again. I let out a sigh of relief. The chariots circle one more time and then we are safe inside the training center. Katniss released my hand and we climb down off the chariot.

"Thanks for holding me up back there. I was getting a little shaky," I said.

"it didn't show. I'm sure no one noticed," Katniss replied.

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often, they suit you," I said bravely and gave her my best smile. Katniss stood on her tiptoes and kissed me right on my bruise. My insides melt as her warmth fills me.

"Um…Uh…" I stutter, but she walks away leaving me there feeling like an idiot. Haymitch threw an arm over my shoulder and I cringed at the smell of his breath.

"You did good boy," He said and led me to the elevator that Katniss and Effie are waiting at. The doors to the elevator slid open and I hesitantly entered it. I had only been in an elevator once, to say goodbye to my family before entering the arena, but that elevator was old and wooden. This elevator is large and made entirely out of glass, even the floor. Effie pressed the button that has the number twelve and we shot up the building at an alarming speed. I gripped the metal bar behind me stared down at the floor while trying not to be sick. I watched as the people on the ground floor got smaller and an image of me falling through the glass floor popped into my head. I shuttered at the thought and luckily the doors slid open and we stepped out.

Effie showed us to our rooms and then left us to clean our selves up. The room was huge, probably a little larger than the bakery. I walked into the bathroom and removed my costume. I went to the shower and stared at the panel full of buttons. I programmed the shower and then stepped in. My first hot shower, I thought to myself. The shower at home was always out of hot water, by the time I got to it. At home we took showers by age and of course, me being the youngest I went last. When I was finished with the shower I stepped out and huge fans turned on and blow dried me in less than a minute. I brushed my hair in its usual style and then went to the closet to pick out clothes. There was another panel filled with a million different options on shirts, shoes, pants, and belts. I chose a simple white, cotton t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. I sat down on the bed and looked out the huge window. The capitol had huge buildings, much taller than I ever imagined possible and at night they were beautiful, all lit up in various colors.

There was a knock on my door and Effie shouted that it was time for dinner. I slipped on a pair of shoes and walked to the dining room.

"Peeta, come look at this view," Portia, my stylist, said to me. I walk over to her and looked over the balcony and again I see the capitol all lit up.

"I wish I had a paintbrush," I whispered.

"It is beautiful," Cinna, Katniss's stylist, said.

"Just like Katniss is beautiful," Portia said and looked at me.

"Yeah," I said absently. "I mean….uh."

"See I told you he liked her," Portia said to Cinna.

"Portia, you mustn't be so nosy," Cinna told her.

"But, you do like her don't you?" Portia asked me excitedly. I shrugged.

"I've had a crush on her since I was five," I said.

"Awww that's so cute! Have you asked her out?" Portia asked me.

"No," I replied and looked down at my hands.

"Hello, Katniss," Cinna says and turns around to greet Katniss as she walks into the dining room. My face heats up and I stepped off the balcony and back into the dining room. I sat down at the table next to Portia and a man in a white suit offers me a glass of wine. I take it politely, but I set it aside. Katniss takes a sip of her wine and she makes a disgusted face as she sets down the glass. Haymitch walks in just as dinner is being served and I'm surprised to see that he is clean and in fresh clothes. He takes the wine and sat down beside me and began to eat his soup.

When the main course was finished a girl brought out a cake and lit it on fire.

"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol? Because that's the last thing I wa- oh I know you!" Katniss said. Portia and Cinna had explained to me earlier that the servers are criminals and have their tongues cut so they can't speak. I realized what a mistake Katniss was making, by saying that she recognized one and panic began to bubble inside of me. The four adults stared at Katniss and my body tensed up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an avox?" Effie snaps. "The very thought."

"What's an avox?" Katniss asked.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," Haymitch said. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," Effie said. "Of course you don't really know her."

"No, I guess not, I just" Katniss stuttered.

"Delly Carwright!" I blurted out. "That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly." Of course this server looks nothing like Delly, but it was the only person I could think of and I had to save Katniss.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair," Katniss said playing along.

"Something about the eyes too," I said. The others began to relax and I let out a sigh.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is," Cinna said. "And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut." Katniss took a sip of her wine and accepted a piece of cake. When a piece of cake is handed to me I didn't eat it right away. I studied it and thought about if it would be possible to make one of these back in district twelve.

"Haymitch? Do you think it would be possible to make one of these in district twelve?" I asked. Haymitch shrugged and put a piece in his mouth.

"When you go home, would you suggest this to my oldest brother, Reece?" I asked. Haymitch looked at me and nodded sympathetically.

"Thank you," I said and began to eat my cake. By the time I was finished my piece of cake everyone except Katniss had moved into the sitting room to watch the replays of the opening ceremony. Katniss finished her wine and tried to stand, but she begins to wobble. I quickly walk over to her and grab her arm to keep her upright.

"Must be the wine," she said.  
>"Probably," I nodded and led her into the sitting room. She sat down beside me. When the recaps were over Haymitch turned to Katniss and I.<p>

"Tomorrow is your first training session, meet me at breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go get good nights sleep," Haymitch said. Katniss and I stood and walked out of the room. Katniss stumbles a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I just drank too much," she said.

"I didn't think you drank that much," I said.

"I had two glasses of whatever that was," Katniss said. We continued down the hall, but Katniss was having trouble so I scooped her up in my arms.

"Put me down!" She said and pushed against me.

"it'll be faster this way," I said and carried her to her room. She was already asleep by the time I sat her on her bed.

"Goodnight, Katniss," I said and lightly kissed her forehead.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Peeta?" I heard Katniss's voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to face her.

"What are you doing up here?" Katniss asked gesturing to the roof.

"Just thinking," I said with a shrug and turned back to the view of the city. Katniss moved over to stand next to me. We were silent for a little while, but something had been bothering me since last night.

"So Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here," I said. Katniss looked at me, but I avoided her gaze. She was quiet for a minute, but then she spoke.

"We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game," she whispered.

"You and your father?" I whispered back.

"No, my friend Gale," she said and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Suddenly all the birds had stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it were giving a final warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it," She said and a silent tear fell from her eyes. I stayed silent waiting for her to go on and she does.

"The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere," She continued. "I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened." She finished.

"Did they see you?" I asked quietly.

"No," She said, but I could tell she was hiding something. "Haymitch is waiting for us." She said and walked away. I followed her back into the building and into the dining room.

"What took you so long, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked.

"I had a hard time finding him," Katniss lied.

"So let's get down to business," Haymitch said after Katniss and I have filled our plates.

"First off, if you'd like I can coach you separately. Decide now," He said.

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asked.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," Haymitch said. Katniss and I look at each other.

"I don't have any secret skills," I said. "And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels."

"You can coach us together," Katniss told Haymitch. I nod in agreement.

"So what can you guys do?" Haymitch said sitting back in his chair and staring at us.

"I can bake," I said. "That's pretty much it."

"That won't keep you alive," Haymitch said.

"I can hunt, with a bow and arrow," Katniss said when Haymitch looked at her.

"And you're good?" Haymitch asked. I almost laughed. Katniss had the best shot. She shoots the squirrels in the eye. The eye isn't an easy target.

"I'm all right," Katniss said and look at her shocked.

"She's fantastic! My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer!" I said.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asked shocked.

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself," I said. Katniss scowled.

"What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred-pound bags of flour," She snapped at me. "Tell him that. That's not nothing."

"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't," I shot back at her.

"He can wrestle," she said. "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."

"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone else to death?" I said.

"There's always hand-to-hand combat! All you need is a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" Katniss said. Her voice was rising and I could feel mine rising too.

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe district twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" I yelled at her.

"Oh she meant you," Katniss said.

"She said, 'she's a survivor, that one.' She is!" I said. Katniss stops and looks up at me.

"But only because someone helped me." She said. I think for a second and then it clicks. I looked down at the roll in her hand and I remembered the day I burnt the bread for katniss.

"If one of us is coming out of the arena alive, it's going to be you," I said.

"Well, then." Haymitch said to get us back on topic, "Katniss, There's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares," Katniss whispered without raising her head.

"That may be significant in terms of food," Haymitch said. "And Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the training center they will have weights but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Are we clear?" we nodded.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," Haymitch said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Haymitch slammed his fist on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training." Katniss got up from the table and walked down the hallway fast and slammed her door shut. I sat on my bed thinking. After about a minute I decided to go apologize to Katniss.

I knocked softly on her door. She opened the door, but as soon as she saw me she went to close it again. Out of instinct I stuck my foot in the door. That was a bad idea. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Peeta are you okay?" Katniss asked. She opened the door and led me over to her bed.

"Ow," I moaned. She knelt down beside me and carefully slipped off my shoe and sock.

"Well it doesn't look too bad," Katniss said as she examined my foot.

"Katniss, it's purple," I replied.

"You can still feel it right?" She asked.

"I can definitely feel it," I replied. I heard footsteps entering the room. I looked up and saw the read headed avox girl. When she saw Katniss and I her eyes widened and she quickly backed out of the room.

"wait!" Katniss stood up. The avox girl reentered the room.

"He needs help, can you get me some ice please," Katniss said to her. The avox nodded and she left. Katniss sat down on the bed beside me.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," I said suddenly remembering why I was there.

"You should be, putting your foot in the door was a stupid idea," She replied.

"No, I meant," but I was cut off by the avox girl. She handed a bag of ice to Katniss and then quickly left.

"No, I meant, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff earlier at breakfast. I didn't understand why you weren't telling Haymitch about your abilities," I said as she pressed the ice pack against my foot.

"I'm sorry too," Katniss muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. I didn't even know Katniss Everdeen could smile.

**It doesn't seem very original I know, but don't worry twists will come soon! Especially when they get to the arena! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, we have to go meet Effie," Katniss said. I slowly pulled my sock and shoe back on. I gasped in pain and stood up.

"Did you have to slam the door so hard?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," she said as I limped forward.

"Here let me help you," she said and pulled one of my arms over her shoulder. We limped down the hallway together, but as we got closer to the elevator I slipped my arm off her shoulder.

"Effie and the other tributes can't see me like this," I said. Katniss nodded. I bit down on my lip and stepped into the elevator.

"Peeta are you okay? You look a little pale," Effie told me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just didn't sleep well last night," I said with a smile. When the doors of the elevator slide opened we stepped out and joined the other tributes in the middle of the room.

"Where would you like to start?" I asked her. She looked around the room looking for a good station to start at.

"Let's tie some knots," she suggested.

"Okay," I replied and tried my hardest not to limp on the way to the station. Katniss easily uses the rope to make different types of snares and the trainer seems impressed. He began to show us how to make a trap that would leave a competitor dangling by a leg from a tree. After an hour of doing this I finally mastered it. Then we moved on to camouflage. I easily take the different dies and berries and swirl it around on my skin.

"I do the cakes," I said absent mindedly.

"The cakes?" Katniss asked sounding confused. "What cakes?"

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery," I replied and my mind began to wander. What was my family doing right now? I sighed and returned my attention to the camouflage.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death," Katniss said.

"Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake_" I began, but Katniss cut me off.

"Say we move on," she said. The day moves by in a blur and soon the next day has arrived and we're back in the training room. While at the spear throwing station I noticed the little girl from district 11 was watching us.

"I think we have a shadow," I whispered to Katniss. She doesn't look back to see her, but I know Katniss can sense her presence.

"I think her name is Rue," I said.

"What can we do about it?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I replied with a shrug.

At dinner that night Haymitch and Effie question us about our day. Katniss snaps at them, but I try to keep my cool. By the end of dinner I'm very irritated and stand to leave and Katniss follows behind.

"Someone ought to get Haymitch a drink," I said and rubbed my forehead. Katniss laughs softly and goes into her room leaving me all alone. I sighed and entered my own room.

…..

The next day was our private sessions. Of course district 12 is last to go. Katniss and I wait in silence to be called. Finally the call my name and I rise from my seat.

"Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights," Katniss said.

"Thanks. I will," I said and smiled. "You shoot straight." I entered the room and looked up at the gamemakers. They hadn't even noticed I had entered the room, they were laughing and eating. I shrugged and began to lift the heaviest weights I could. I threw them around the room until they said I could go. When I return to the 12th floor Effie and Haymitch are waiting.

"How did it go?" Haymitch asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"Come into the sitting room and tell us how it went," Effie said and guided me to the couch.

"They didn't even look at me," I said.

"What? They have to look at you!" Effie said.

"They were drunk and bored," I said. Haymitch nodded in understanding and we sit in silence waiting for Katniss to return. We heard the elevator doors open and then we saw Katniss running down the hall.

"Katniss!" Effie called to her, but she just kept running. I get up from the couch and follow Katniss to her room. I was still limping so I was much slower and couldn't catch up to her. I knocked on the door, but she didn't answer.

"Katniss, please open the door," I said. She unlocked the door, but she didn't open it. I sighed and slowly opened the door. She was laying on the bed with her face in the pillows. Her body was shaking slightly from her soft sobs. I sat down beside Katniss and stroked her hair softly. She looked up at me in surprise.

"You are so different from the rest of your family," Katniss whispered.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're so gentle and it's incredibly hard not to like you," She said.

"I'm a lot like my father," I whispered. Katniss nodded and sat up. I pulled my arm away from her and returned it to my side. Katniss stared at me for a long time and I found it a little uncomfortable. It was like she was looking into my soul. I squirmed a little and she looked away.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your private session?" I asked. She shook her head and I didn't ask her again.

"Katniss?" Effie called.

"Go away!" Katniss yelled back.

"Come on, open the door sweetheart!" Haymitch said.

"Go away!" Katniss repeated. They kept knocking on the door, but katniss just ignored them. Katniss sighed and I hesitate to pull her into a hug. She doesn't pull away. Instead she laid her head down on my shoulder and I pulled her closer to me. When Effie knocked on the door to tell us it was time for dinner she let go of me.

"Are you coming too?" I asked.

"Might as well," she replied. When we arrived at the table everyone is waiting. Even Cinna and Portia are at the table. I take my seat next to Haymitch and begin eating the fish soup. The 4 adults talk amongst them selves and Katniss and I are silent. When the main course is served Haymitch lets his curiosity win.

"okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?" Haymitch asked. Everyone looked at Katniss.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers," She said quietly.

"You what?" Effie asked horrified.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just…I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" She said. Sounds like my job to keep Katniss alive just got a whole lot harder.

"And what did they say?" Cinna asked.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," Katniss said.

"without being dismissed?" Effied gasped.

"I dimissed myself," She said.

"Well, that's that," Haymitch said and everyone begins to eat again.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" Katniss asked.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage," Haymitch said.

"What about my family?" She asked, "Will they punish them?"

"Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort," Haymitch said. "More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena." I groaned.

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us anyway," I said.

"Very true," Haymitch said. Then something very strange happens, Haymitch began to laugh.

"What were their faces like?" he asked.

"Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch," Katniss said. We all began laughing except for Effie.

"Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. and just because you come from district twelve is no excuse to ignore you." Her expression turns a little scared, "I'm sorry, but that's what I think."

"I'll get a very bad score," Katniss said.

"Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding you talents to get a low score on purpose, People use the strategy," Portia said.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get," I said. "if that. Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards. One almost landed on my foot." Katniss smiled at me and I smiled back. After dinner we all move to the sitting room to watch the scores being announced on television. They showed a photo of the tribute first and then their score below it. The career tributes were scored in the 8 to 10 range. The most surprising score was little Rue. She received a 7. Then My picture is being showed and an 8 in flashing below it. Then last Katniss's picture is shown and an 11 is flashing below it.

"There must be a mistake. How….how could that happen?" I asked Haymitch.

"Guess they liked your temper," He said. "They've got a show to put on. They need some player with some heat."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire," Cinna said. "Oh wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames?" Katniss asked.

"Of a sort," Cinna replied. I congratulate Katniss and then go to my room. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I was in the bed. My eyes closed and I fell asleep quickly.

**Please review! Are these chapters too long?**


	9. Chapter 9

When I arrived at the table for breakfast only Haymitch is sitting there.

"Haymitch?" I asked.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to be trained alone for the interview," I replied. Haymitch looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. Haymitch opened his mouth to say something else, but Katniss came in.

"so, what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?" Katniss asked.

"That's right," Haymitch said.

"You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time," She said.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. About our current approach," Haymitch said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Peeta has asked to be coached separately." Haymitch said. I squirm uncomfortably when Katniss glared at me.

"Good," Katniss said. "So what's the schedule?"

"You'll each have four hours with Effie for presentation and four with me for content," Haymitch said. "You start with Effie, Katniss." Katniss finishes eating and then Effie comes to take her away.

"Okay, boy. What's the reason you wanted to be trained separately?" Haymitch asked.

"Well, um…" I stuttered nervously.

"Spit it out boy! There's no one here, but me," Haymitch said.

"I want to keep Katniss alive," I said.

"How exactly do you want to do that?" Haymitch asked.

"Well, I love her, and I wanted to tell everyone at the interview," I said.

"Very nice, Make her look desirable, give her more sponsors," Haymitch nodded in approval. "They are going to ask you questions about home and Caesar might ask you if you have a girlfriend. If he does that will be your chance to tell Panem that you're in love with Katniss Everdeen." I nodded. Haymitch coached on me on my other answers to the questions and soon my four hours were up. Effie takes me away, but there isn't much for her to teach me. Just things I already knew, smiling at the cameras and being nice.

"Why is there four hours dedicated to this?" I said when Effie was done coaching me.

"Katniss needed a little more work than you," Effie replied. I nodded and stretched myself out across the couch. I sit on the couch until it's time for dinner.

Katniss doesn't come out for dinner, but I don't worry too much about it. Haymitch said she was having a rough time with the interview stuff. When I was finished eating I returned to my room and fell asleep.

….

My prep team woke me up in the morning and they began their work to make me camera ready. When my prep team was done Portia handed me my clothes.

"Go get changed," She told me. When I'm done getting changed I look into the mirror. The suit is black with flame accents. Then my thoughts float to Katniss and I wonder what Cinna has dressed Katniss in. Katniss will look beautiful no doubt, she always looks beautiful. I sighed and came out to show Portia.

"You look fantastic!" She said. I sat down on the chair and sighed.

"Ready to tell the world how much you love Katniss?" Portia asked.

"You know, when I imagined telling Katniss how I feel it was always somewhere romantic, not with a thousand cameras focused on me," I said.

"This might be your last chance to tell her," Portia reminded me. I groaned.

"Sorry, but it's now or never," Portia said.

"Come on, boy, it's almost time," Haymitch barked at me. I nodded and followed Haymitch out of the room.

"Katniss! You look so beautiful!" I heard Effie say. I turned around and Effie was right. Katniss is stunning. Everytime her she moves her dress shimmers.

"Close your mouth boy," Haymitch snapped. I hadn't noticed it was open so I quickly shut it.

"Positions!" a man with a camera yelled and the 24 tributes take their seats. As the interviews go on and my turn gets closer I began to lose my confidence. All the other tributes had good angles that would keep them alive. Sly, ruthless killer, hostile, and I'm likeable! Likeable might get me a date, but no way is anyone going to sponsor a loser like me. Then it's Katniss's turn and butterflies grow in my stomach.

They asked her simple questions, like what impressed her most in the capitol and what she thought of her flaming costume. She answers hesitantly at first, but then she began to open up. Then she was twirling around and the thoughts of the interview melted away. Her giggles are like music and my thoughts are no longer comprehendible. The mood of the interview changed to serious when Caesar started asking about Prim. The buzzer goes off signaling the end of her interview. The audience applauds and then I'm up on the stage. The lights are hot and my heart began to pound, but I easily win over the crowd. Then he asked me if I had a girlfriend back home. I groaned in my head, but keep my smile on my face. I shook my head, but Caesar doesn't believe me.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Caesar asked. I sighed. This was my chance and I knew I had to take it.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping," I said.

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asked. My mind thought of Gale, Katniss's best friend, but I had no idea if they were dating.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," I answered.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar said. I wish, I thought.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning….won't help in my case," I said sadly.

"Why ever no?" Caesar asked. I could feel my skin heat up and I tried not to look at the screens, but I glanced up and my face was deep red.

"Because…..because…..she came here with me," I said. It's silent for a minute. I look at Katniss, but she won't meet my eyes.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar said.

"It's not good," I said.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady," Caesar said, "She didn't know?"

"Not until now," I replied.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asked the audience. "Sadly rules are rules, and katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Wel, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours." The crowd went crazy. I said thank you and went back to my seat. All the tributes stood while the anthem played and every screen had a shot of Katniss and I. After the anthem we went back to the training center lobby. Katniss avoided me by taking a separate elevator, but when I reach our floor she is stepping out of the elevator across from mine. My face heated up again when her eyes met mine. She slammed into me and I began to lose my balance. I spread out my arms and I fall into an urn. I landed in the broken pieces. Blood came out of my hand at an alarming speed.

"What was that for?" I said.

"You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!" Katniss yelled at me.

"What's going on?" Effie asked when the elevator doors opened. "Did you fall?"

"Yeah just lost my balance," I said and then it was Katniss's turn to be surprised.

"Come on, we have to get you help," Effie said.

"No! I don't want any help," I said and got up and went to my room. I walked to my room and into the bathroom and watched as my hands bled. There was no way I could bandage these by myself.

"Staring at them isn't going to help," Katniss said. I jumped and turned around.

"Need help?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," She said as she cleaned my wounds.

"It's okay," I whispered. While she put the bandages on my hands we remained silent. When she was done I sat down on my bed and she headed for the door. She reached for the handle and then stopped.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked without facing me.

"Every word," I answered and she left.


	10. Chapter 10

I laid in my bed tossing and turning until I realized that I was never going to be able to sleep. Too much was running through my mind. Tomorrow I was going to be thrown into an arena to fight for my life, but all I could think of was Katniss. I sighed and rolled out of the bed. I slipped on a t-shirt and opened the door to my room. I walked up the stairs to the roof and the cold air hit me. The roof wasn't lit, but plenty of lights from the Capitol made it easy to see. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. The capitol was alive with lights and parties. I growled at the thought of them celebrating my slaughter. I was going to die for their entertainment.

"You should be getting some sleep," I jump at the sound of Katniss's voice.

"I didn't want to miss the party. It's for us, after all," I replied.

"Are they in costumes?" Katniss asked as she squinted down at the people.

"who could tell? With all the crazy clothes they wear here. Couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

"couldn't turn my mind off," she replied.

"thinking about your family?" I asked her.

"No, all I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless, of course," she said. She looked down at my bandaged hands and her face softens.

"Peeta?" She said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why didn't you tell Effie that I pushed you?" she asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I opened them again.

"It's illegal to harm another tribute before the games begin I was afraid what they'd do to you," I replied honestly.

"I'm really sorry," she said after a minute of silence.

"it doesn't matter, Katniss, I've never been a contender in these Games anyway," I said.

"That's no way to be thinking," She replied softly.

"Why not? It's true. My best hope is to not disgrace myself and…." I stopped. _And keep you alive,_ I finished the sentence in my head.

"And what?" She asked softly.

"Nothing," I said and shook my head.

"Tell me," She whispered. She already knows I love her, but could I tell her I was going to keep her alive? I quickly thought of something else. It was true, but not what I was going to say originally.

"I don't know how to say it exactly. Only… I want to die as myself. Does that make any sense?" I told her. She shook her head.

"I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I'm not," I explained.

"Do you mean you won't kill anyone?" she asked.

"No, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill just like everybody else. I can't go down without a fight. Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to….to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games," I said.

"But you're not, none of us are. That's how the Games work," she said.

"Okay, but within the framework, there's still you, there's still me. Don't you see?" I asked trying to make her understand.

"A little. Only. No offense, but who cares, Peeta?" she asked.

"I do. I mean, what else am I allowed to care about at this point?" I asked.

"Care about what Haymitch said. About staying alive," Katniss said.

"Okay. Thanks for the tip, sweetheart," I said mimicking Haymitch.

"Look, if you want to spend the last hours of your life planning some noble deat in the arena, that's your choice. I want to spend mine in district twelve." She said angrily.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you do. Give my mother my best when you make it back, will you?" I replied and I instantly regretted being so mean.

"Count on it," she growled and walked off the roof. I sighed, well my chances with Katniss are getting lower every time I talk to her. I stayed on the roof a little longer.

"This could be the last time you see the stars," Haymitch said from behind.

"They have stars in the arena," I said without turning around.

"How do you know they're real?" Haymitch said. I shrugged.

"Then maybe they aren't real," Haymitch said.

"What's your point?" I snapped.

"You don't have much time left it's now or never?" He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The girl," he replied.

"I already told her how I felt," I said.

"She pushed you didn't she?" Haymitch asked. I nodded.

"And you lied to protect her," he concluded. I nodded again.

"She's going to be the death of you," Haymitch said.

"If it brings her home, then it's worth it," I said.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it," Haymitch said and left the roof. I sighed and returned to my room. I stared at the ceiling until sleep finally came. When I opened my eyes my prep team stood above me.

"Ready?" They asked. I groaned and nodded my head. I stepped into the shower and washed myself for the last time. When I stepped out I put on a simple t-shirt and pants. Portia leads me to the roof.

"Where's Katniss?" I asked.

"She'll be picked up after we are," Portia replied. A hovercraft appears above us and a ladder drops down. Portia motions for me to grab on. I walk over and hold on to the ladder and I'm frozen in place. I begin to panic, but the ladder begins to rise.

"This is your tracker. The stiller you are the more efficiently I can place it," The woman says when I make it to the top, of course I didn't move. How could I? After the tracker is placed in my arm the ladder released me. I relaxed a little as the ladder dropped back down to get Portia. An avox came and led us to a room where breakfast had been put out for us. I knew I should have eaten something, but I couldn't bring myself to pick up my fork and eat.

"You should eat, Peeta" Portia said. I simply shook my head. The hovercraft stops and I was taken back to the ladder that would take me down beneath the arena. I put on the clothes that arrived in the package, khaki pants, light green t-shirt, and a long, black jacket. Now all that I can do is sit and wait. My mind wanders to thoughts of Katniss, about how much she must hate me. I'm probably the first one on her list for her to kill. Tears sting at the corners of my eyes so I push away the thoughts. Then it is time for the games to begin. I stepped onto the platform and a tube came down around me. Portia watched me with sad eyes as I was lifted up into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms around me. As soon as my platform is locked in place I looked for Katniss. She's about 5 tributes to my left. I could see her searching the cornucopia and then her gaze landed on a bow. Somehow she looks at me. I begin shaking my head. If she goes in, she might not come out. Then the gong sounds and everyone jumps off their platforms, including Katniss. She ran towards the cornucopia.

Idiot, I wanted to scream at her, but instead I ran towards her, to protect her.

**Please review! Whoa sorry! I updated the wrong chapter. I believe this is the right one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a really short update, but I figured a small one was better than nothing. Really sorry I haven't updated, but I've been busy with school and stuff! Please review when you're done reading!**

I grabbed a knife from the pile of weapons and ran towards Katniss. I threw my knife at the boy from district 9. It hit him in the back. Katniss's eyes grew from fear, but she wasn't looking at me. The girl from District 2 was running at Katniss with 10 different knives in her hands. Katniss was her next target. I ran for the girl from District 2. She threw a kife at Katniss's back, but luckily it landed in the bright orange backpack she had strapped on. I tackled the District 2 girl. She quickly flipped me over and slashed at me with her knife. Luckily I was fast enough to only get hit on the cheek.

"Clove! Let him up," the boy from district 2 said. Clove growled at me, but rolled off of me. The boy held out his hand to me.

"You're pretty good with that knife. I saw you hit that boy from District 9," he said as I took his hand.

"We could use you as an ally," he said. I knew he wasn't asking me, he was telling me. If I was going to live I was going to have to join him. This could also help me keep Katniss safe if I could keep the careers away from Katniss, so I nodded and the boy smiled.

"I'm Cato, welcome to the career group," he said. The girl, Clove has already returned to the Cornucopia, grabbing as many things as she can. Cato and I simply stand there watching the careers hack away at each other. No one even bothers us. Soon the blood bath is over and the careers come to meet Cato and I. Some of them look at me funny but didn't say anything. The cannons began to fire, each one representing the death of a tribute. I had killed one of them, I thought, and guilt rushed over me. He was going to kill Katniss, I reminded myself, but the guilt didn't go away. Cato began spitting out orders to us. We moved all of the supplies over to the lake. The sun began to go down and the temperature dropped drastically.

"Is that smoke?" Someone from the group asked.

"Who's stupid enough to start a fire?" another person said. I knew it wouldn't be Katniss, she wasn't stupid.

"Looks like we have our first target," Cato said with a devilish smile on his face, "You two stay with the supplies." Unfortunately I wasn't one of the ones who got to stay behind. We all followed behind Cato heading towards the smoke. Soon we could see a girl sleeping next to a fire. Cato pulled a knife from his belt and leaped out into the open. I heard a rustle in one of the trees nearby. I looked up, I thought I could see Katniss's beautiful grey eyes, but I must have been seeing things. I shook the image from my head and returned to my current situation.

"Why isn't the cannon going off?" one of the members our group asked.

"We're probably too close to the body," Cato replied and we followed him over to the tree where I thought I had seen Katniss. The cannon still didn't go off.

"She's not dead," another person.

"She's definitely dead! I killed her myself!" Catto said.

"If she were dead the cannon would have gone off!" the boy replied.

"I'll go back and check!" I said and left the group. When I got back to the girl she was lying on her back. She was still breathing. I sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered. She didn't look convinced, but there really wasn't anything she could do. I told her about the bakery back home while I waited for her life to slip away. When her grip on my hand loosened I looked down and her eyes no longer held life. A silent tear slipped down my cheek as I closed her eye lids. I gently sat her hand down and got up. I walked away from her without looking back.

"Well, was she dead?" Catto asked.

"No, but I finished her off," I lied.

"Good," Catto growled and we followed him back to where we had set up camp.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! But, i'll try really hard to keep up now.**

I made it through my first day in the Hunger Games, I thought as my eyes began to close. Katniss, a little voice in the back of my mind whispered. Images of Katniss in the forest came to my mind. What if she was being eaten by wild animals? Or what if she was starving to death? I opened my eyes and bolted up right. 'No, Peeta, Katniss isn't like you. She's spent 16 years in the seam fighting for her life. She can take care of herself. She's fine.' I tried to convince myself and laid back down, but no matter what I told myself I couldn't get images of Katniss suffering out of my head. I was so worried for her. I watched the sun rise into the sky and waited for Cato to give the next orders.

"Here," Cato said and handed me two crackers and a piece of cheese. This is all get? I looked over at the huge pile of supplies, but said nothing.

"Why do we get only two crackers and a piece of cheese?" One boy complained.

"Because we need the supplies for later," Cato growled.

"If we eat like this we're going to starve before there is a later," The boy continued.

"There won't be a later for you anyway," Cato said and whipped around and threw a knife at the boy. The boy was so shocked he had no chance to react and the cannon fired. The rest of the group watched open mouthed.

"Lover boy! Take the body away from here so the hover craft can get it, then clean the knife," Cato barked at me. I stuffed my 'breakfast' into my mouth then dragged the dead boys body away from the group.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled the knife out of the body and stuck it in the dirt to clean. I looked up at the sky and as I cleaned the knife and thought of home and wondered what my father would be doing. Then I saw the smoke. I stood up slowly keeping my eyes on the smoke.

"What is it lover boy?" Glimmer asked. I pointed toward the sky in the direction of the smoke.

"Looks like you just found our next target," Cato said. A few members of the group stayed behind while the others followed Cato into the woods in pursuit of the person who had made the fire. I noticed there was something wrong after a little while of walking.

"Too much smoke," I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" Cato asked.

"N-nothing," I stuttered and shook my head.

"If you have something to say you can say it to the whole group," Cato growled giving me a threatening look.

"There's too much smoke. That fire wasn't started by another tribute," I said.

"You're an idiot, Lover boy, obviously the smoke is coming from a campfire," Cato insisted. I didn't want to argue so I just continued to follow him.

"What's that?" Glimmer asked a few minutes later.

"Shhhh," Cato shushed us and put his hand up for us to stop. We could hear the crackling and it sounded like it was coming closer.

"Sounds like-" Cato began.

"FIRE!" Another girl finished for him as a fire ball flew through the trees and right at us. It hit the girl and her body erupted into flames. The rest of the group ran away. I shoved the burning girl to the ground and rolled her around the ground. Her skin was charred and all the hair on her body had burned off. She wheezed one last breath and the cannon fired. The flames leaped at me and I back away from the girls body and ran. The flames chased me until a certain point and then they stopped. I looked back at the fire and realized they had reached their limits and I slowed my pace to a fast walk so I could catch my breath. I make it back to the lake and find everyone pretty beat up. Everyone is coughing and looking at burns on their bodies. I head straight for the water and soak my hands and sigh with relief.

"What are you doing?" One of the boys asks.

"Soaking my burns," I reply.

"Why?" The boy laughed.

"Because it helps," I replied. The boy put his burned leg into the lake and sighed with relief.

"Whoa! How did you know that would help?" The boy asked.

"My family owns a bakery, we get burns all the time and we don't use medicine unless it's a real serious burn," I said. The rest of the group joins us by putting their burns into the water too. once everyone's burns were a little less painful Cato insisted we look for new prey. We followed him through the woods again and I knew if there was anyone around us they could definitely hear us. Everyone was coughing and wheezing from the smoke we had encountered and the air still wasn't exactly clear. We continued through the forest until we heard something.

"How's everything with you?" I hear her familiar voice. I mentally scream at her to get out of here.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"How's everything with you?" Katniss' voice rings inside my head. I looked up into the tree and sure enough she was sitting there high up. She caught my eyes and held the contact. I could see the hatred in her eyes toward me. I shook my head at her, willing her not to do something stupid.

"Well enough. Yourself?" Cato replies.

"It's a bit warm for my taste," She said and I knew she had been in the fire. I sighed glad she made it out alive.

"The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" She taunted Cato.

"Think I will," Cato replied.

"No!" I screamed inside my head.

"Here take this," Glimmer offered the bow and arrows I knew Katniss had been eyeing at the cornucopia.

"No, I'll do better with my sword," Cato replied and began to climb the tree. I almost laughed as I watched Katniss scurry up the tree. The branches began to crack under Cato's feet and he caming crashing back to the ground. Glimmer took her bow and arrows and started to shoot them at Katniss, but it was very clear she was nowhere as good as Katniss was.

"Oh let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning," I said and made eye contact with her. I tried to make my eyes tell her that I was still her friend, but I couldn't tell if she could see my expression from so far up. I settled myself directly underneath the tree and listened to Cato talk about his plan, but more closely I was listening to Katniss. As the anthem begins to play I looked up to see the deaths for today. I leaned back against the tree and fell asleep easily knowing that Katniss was safe above me.

"Peeta," A voice whispered and I was sure I was dreaming.

"Peeta," the voice whispered again and I opened my eyes and saw Katniss looking back at me.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?" I hissed at her.

"I had to talk to you," She replied.

"What could you possibly need to talk about that you would risk your life for?" I asked her.

"I want to know why you are working with the careers," Katniss said.

"I have to," I replied. I had to keep Katniss safe, but of course I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Come, be my ally," Katniss said and pulled on my arm.

"No, I'd only slow you down. I can't climb trees like you can," I replied. Cato groaned and rolled over. Katniss flew up the tree in a speedy escape. Cato's eyes flew open and he spotted Katniss a few feet above in the tree.

"Did she say anything to you?" Cato demanded from me.

"Only to taunt me about my inability to climb trees," I said and turned my back on Katniss. Cato sat down in front of the tree and began packing up his supplies. I heard something above me, a buzzing of some sort. Then, I felt it. The burning in my leg was worse than any other pain I had ever felt before. I looked down at my leg to find the source of the pain.

"T-tracker Jacker!" I whispered to myself just as the rest of the nest fell right into the center of the sleeping group. Tracker Jackers erupted from the nest and attacked everyone. At least ten were covering Glimmer's body and her skin began to be covered in large round bumps.

"Run!" Catto yelled, and run the group did.

"Wait! Glimmer's bow! Someone has to go back," Cato said. at first no one steps forward to volunteer. Then, I remember Katniss.

"I'll go!" I said and ran back in the direction we had come from. When I arrived back at the tree Katniss was fumbling with Glimmer's bow.

"Are you mad?" I yell at her, and I know it's the Tracker Jacker venom coursing through her veins that is making her so clumsy. "Get up! Get up!" I pulled on her arms and shoved her away from me. "Run!" I yelled just as Cato reached us. He slashed at Katniss but I intercepted with my body. The blade of the sword cut across my leg and I let out a cry of pain. I shoved him back with my spear and threw my knife at him. The knife stuck in his shoulder and his was distracted long enough for me to make my escape.

I limped in the direction Katniss had gone in and I found her unconscious in the middle of a clearing. She's too exposed, I thought to myself. The Tracker Jacker venom made my head fuzzy and I had a hard time carrying Katniss to a safer place. I place her in a small whole filled with leaves. She'll be better off without me, I convice myself as I looked down at my leg that was gushing blood.

"I love you," I whispered to Katniss and limped off to find a good place to die.

**Reviews make me happy. When no one leaves reviews it makes me sad. Please review! It's super easy just click the button!**


	14. Chapter 14

My skin was burning hot and I knew I wouldn't live much longer. The tracker jacker venom made me see images of Katniss. Over and over again I saw images of Cato killing her in the worst possible ways. When I was in my right mind I listened for cannons and watched the sky to see her face, but it never showed up. When the hallucinations finally stopped I was able to camouflage my body using the mud around me. It was sort of relaxing, reminded me of the icing at the bakery. After a few days of lying in the mud by the small pool I finally heard what I had been fearing the most, two cannon shots. Terror ripped through my body at the fear of seeing Katniss' face in the sky when the anthem played.

I could feel my body temperature rising and I forced myself to calm down, for fear I would kill myself faster. I patiently waited for the anthem to play that night, but first Claudius Templesmith made an announcement. I was sure he was going to invite the tributes to a feast, but there was no way I could make it in my condition. But instead he said that there could be two winners. Two winners if they were both from the same district. My mind immediately floats to Katniss, but then I remembered the cannons I heard earlier.

"Katniss," I whispered involuntarily. When the announcement is over the anthem played and I didn't see Katniss' face in the sky. Unfortunately I did see the little girl from district 11, Rue I think her name was. The crippled boy from district 10 and the boy from district 1 were also shown in the sky, but no Katniss. I smiled to myself. Maybe, she'd come find me and with that thought I fell asleep.

Footsteps the next morning is what finally woke me up. I was a little afraid at first, but I was going to die anyway. I was sure my leg was infected. I opened my eyes slightly to see who my killer will be and I was shocked to find Katniss.

"You here to finish me off, sweatheart?" I asked using Haymitch's pet name for her. She jumped from surprise.

"Peeta? Where are you?" She whispered and came in my direction.

"Well don't step on me," I said and she jumps away from me. I opened my eyes and she gasped. I laughed lightly.

"Close your eyes again," she ordered and I obeyed.

"I guess all those hours decorating cakes really paid off," She said.

"Yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying," I replied.

"You're not going to die," She told me.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says me! We're on the same team now, you know?" She said.

"I was always on your team," I said and she smiled at me.

"I'd kiss your cheek, but it's covered in mud," She said and I laughed.

"Did Cato cut you?" She asked me.

"Left leg, up high," I answered.

"Let's get you in the stream, wash you off to see what wounds you've got," She said and tried to drag me into the pool, but I was too weak to help her. She stopped pulling on me and sat on her knees thinking.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," I said.

"It's not your fault, Peeta," She replied and squeezed my hand.

"Peeta, I'm going to roll you into the stream, it's very shallow here," She said after a minute.

"Excellent," I said. She moves beside me.

"On three. One, two, three," She said and began to roll me. I let out a horrible moan and she stopped. I inhaled sharply.

"Ok, new plan. I'm not going to put you all the way in," She said and i'm grateful.

"No more rolling?" I asked.

"That's all done. Let's get you cleaned up, watch the woods for me," She said. She began pouring water over my body, searching for clothes she couldn't see through the layers of mud I had put on myself. Eventually, she could see my clothes and she gently removed my jacket and shirt. She sighed as she cut away my undershirt. I silently admired her as she covered my body in ointments to heal my burns and tracker jacker stings.

"I feel like you're always healing me," I said.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about the wounds on your back," she said and helps me sit up so she can examine the damage my mother had caused.

"You've been laying in a mud puddle so it's hard to tell how bad it is," Katniss said and propped me up against a boulder. She lightly touched my hair that was also caked with mud and leaves.

"Oh Peeta," she sighed.

"Why don't you just leave me here? You'll be better without me," I said.

"I can't," She whispered.

"Why not?" I whispered back. She looked into my eyes and leaned closer to me so her mouth was right next to my ear.

"Because I love you," She whispered so softly I could barely hear it, so I knew the audience wouldn't be able to hear it either and I smiled to myself. She leaned back and poured water onto my hair so she could wash the mud out.


	15. Chapter 15

"There! Now your hair is blond again," Katniss said.

"Can I sleep now, Katniss?" I asked.

"I need to look at your leg first," She replied. Katniss gently removed my boots and socks and then removed my pants. I wanted to groan from pain, but I held it in. I looked down at my injured leg and it was completely disgusting. I looked up at Katniss and she didn't look too happy about my leg either.

"Pretty awful, huh?" I asked.

"So-so. You should see some of the people they bring my mother from the mines. First thing is to clean it well," Katniss said. Katniss slid a square piece of plastic underneath me and began cleaning off my wounds.

"Why don't we give it some air and then..." She said and I feel sorry making her feel responsible for this.

"And then you'll patch it up?" I asked hoping to help her out.

"That's right," Katniss said and went to wash my clothes. When she was done she returned and looked through the first aid kit she had.

"We're going to have to experiment some," Katniss said, and really I didn't mind. She was still trying to help.

"Katniss?" I said after she had put chewed up leaves on my leg and it was dripping pus. She looked up at me. I reached out my hand and cupped her chin with it, then I pressed my hot feverish lips to her soft ones. She was momentarily shocked, but after a few seconds she kissed me back. When we broke apart we stared at each other and then she looked down at my leg and laughed.

"What?" I asked afraid it had something to do with our kiss.

"I... I'm no good at this. I'm not my mother. I've no idea what I'm doing and I hate pus! Euh!" She said and wrinkled up her nose. She rinsed off the leaves and then put on a fresh bunch of leaves.

"How do you hunt?" I asked.

"Trust me, killing things is much easier than this. Although for all I know, I am killing you," She replied.

"Can you hurry it up?" I asked.

"No. Now shut up and eat," She replied and I laughed softly.

"What next, Dr. Everdeen?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'll put on some burn medicine and then wrap it up," She replied. She gently applied the ointment and wrapped it up. She looked at it a minute and then pulled out an extra backpack.

"Here, cover yourself with this and I'll wash your shorts," Katniss said tossing me the pack.

"I don't care if you see me," I replied.

"You're just like the rest of my family. I care ok?" She turned away from me and I quickly slipped off my shorts and threw them into the stream.

"You know, you're kind of squeamish for such a lethal person," I said.

"What's Haymitch sent you so far?" She asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Not a thing," I said. "Why did you get something?"

" Burn medicine. Oh, and some bread," She replied softly.  
>"I always knew you were his favorite," I told her.<p>

"Please, he can't stand being in the same room as me," She said.

"Because you're just alike," I muttered under my breath. She shot me a look, but I ignored it and fell asleep.

...

"Peeta," She whispered.

"Peeta!" She yelled into my ear and shook my shoulder. I jolted awake and looked at Katniss in confusion.

"Peeta, we've got to go now," She said.

"Go? Go where?" I asked. I couldn't even move my leg. There was no way I could walk on it.

"Away from here. Downstream maybe. Somewhere we can hide until you're stronger," She said. She helped me put my clean clothes back on, but she told me not to put my shoes on. She helped me stand and the pain was so intense I was momentarily blinded.

"Come on. You can do this," She said encouragingly.

We didn't get far down the stream before my head began to swim and I saw spots. Katniss could tell I was about to black out, so she helped me sit down on a boulder and she sat beside and rubbed my back, tracing the scars my mother had left. When my vision was clear again and I could think straight, Katniss guided me to a cave like structure. I was panting heavily and shivering violently by the time we reached it. Katniss covered the ground in pine needles and then laid out her sleeping bag for me to climb into. Once she is satisfied that she had done everything in her power to heal me she started trying to camouflage the mouth of cave. I watched her helplessly from the sleeping bag.

"Katnisss," I said. She came over to me and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Thanks for finding me," I continued.

"You would have found me if you could," She said. She's right, I would have. I would do anything to keep her safe.

"Yes. Look, if I don't make it back-" I started, but she cut me off. I knew I wasn't going to make it back. I was going to make sure Katniss was the one going home.

"Don't talk like that. I didn't drain all that pus for nothing," She said and real fear is reflected in her eyes.

"I know, but just in case I don't-" I tried again, but she cut me off. All I wanted to tell her was that when she got home to tell my brothers and my father that I loved them and to tell her little sister, Prim I was sorry I didn't get to know her well. Then, all of a sudden, Katniss leaned down and crashed her lips into mine. Before I could even kiss her back she pulled away.

"You're not going to die. I forbid it. Alright?" She said firmly.

"Alright," I answered to humor her.

**Why is it that people only ever add me to story alert? Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee review! I would really appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, so to make up for it I wrote a pretty long chapter! Enjoy!**

"Alright," I whispered and I dozed off as Katniss left the cave. I'm not sure how much time passed when before I felt someone's lips against mine. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was just Katniss and I let my body relax a little. I smiled at her and she held up a pot.

"Look at what Haymitch has sent you," Katniss said. Inside the pot is some broth that makes me sick just by smelling it.

"Katniss, I'm not very hungry," I said. Katniss sighed like she knew I would say something like that.

"Peeta, please. You need to eat," She replied and got closer to me. I shook my head as my stomach churned at the thought of food.

"Please? For me?" She said. I shook my head again and she pressed her lips to mine. She held the kiss long enough this time that I was able to kiss her back. When she broke apart I looked into her eyes and I could see she was genuinely worried about me.

"Fine," I gave into her and slowly sipped on the broth. After about an hour I had gotten all the broth down and surprisingly it made me feel a little bit better.

"Peeta, I need to check the wounds on your back," Katniss said and helped me remove my shirt and jacket. She gently rubbed her finger tips over my back and gasped slightly.

"I think it's infected," she whispered. She pulled out some sort of cream from her backpack and applied it to the marks on my back.

"I hate your mother," She said.

"Katniss, we might be televised right now," I replied thinking about my mother steaming at home watching us.

"I don't care. I don't care if your mother hates me, almost everyone does," Katniss replied. I turned around to look at her.

"Lots of people love you, Katniss. Your mother, Prim, Gale, Gale's family, and Madge. I love you," And this time I kissed her. She gasped in surprise but it quickly turned into a smile as she kissed me back.

"I love you too," She said with a smile and started bandaging my chest. When she was done she allowed me to drift to sleep.

...

When I opened my eyes again Katniss was gone. I felt panic beginning to rise inside me. What if Clove and Cato got her? I was half way to my feet when Katniss walked through the mouth of the cave.

"Katniss! I woke up and you were gone! I was worried about you," I said. She laughed lightly and it made my heart soar.

"You were worried about me? Have you taken a look at yourself lately?" She asked and helped me sit back down.

"I thought Cato and Clove may have gotten you. They like to hunt at night," I replied.

"Clove? Which one is that?" I asked.

"The girl from district two. She's still alive right?" I asked.

"Yes. There's just them, us, Thresh and foxface. That's what I nicknamed the girl from Five. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better than yesturday. This is an enormous improvement over the mud. Clean clothes, medicine, a sleeping bag... and you," I said smiling up at her. She reached out and put her hand against my cheek. I grabbed her hand and gently pressed my lips to her palm, like I had seen my brothers do with their girlfriends. When I was little I used to wonder why my mother and father never did anything like that, but when I grew older I began to understand that they didn't love each other like they should.

"No more kisses until you've eaten," Katniss said breaking through my thoughts.

I obediently swallowed some berry mush, but when she handed me groosling I turned it away.

"You didn't sleep," I said.

"I'm alright," She answered and I know this is a lie.

"Sleep now. I'll keep watch. I'll wake you if anything happens," I said, but I can see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Katniss, you can't stay up forever," I said and I knew I would win.

"Alright, but just for a few hours. Then you wake me," She said laying out the sleeping bag to lay on.

"Go to sleep," I whispered softly and gently brushed some hair off her face until she fell asleep.

I let Katniss sleep until she woke up herself.

"Peeta! You were supposed to wake me after a couple of hours!" she said.

"For what? There's nothing going on here. Besides, I like watching you sleep. You don't scowl. Improves you looks a lot," I said. She scowled at me and I grinned back at her.

She gave me more fever pills and made me drink two quarts of water. Then she tended to my minor wounds. The burns and small cuts were looking better. Then she unwrapped my leg and I could see the defeat in Katniss's eyes. My leg was swollen and the skin was inflamed. I could see the red streaks going up my leg.

"Well there's more swelling, but there's no more pus," She said.

"I know what blood poisoning is, Katniss. Even if my mother isn't a healer," I whispered. She leaned her head against my chest and I pulled her close to me.

"You're just going to have to outlive the others. They'll cure you back in the capitol when we win," She said.

"Yes, that's a good plan," I said to make her feel better.

"You have to eat. Keep your strength up. I'm going to make you soup," She said and climbed out of my arms.

"Don't light a fire, it's not worth it," I told her.

"We'll see," She said and kissed my cheek before leaving the cave. After she left I settled down on top of the sleeping bag staying out of the sunlight. I felt horrible. My leg ached horribly and my back was sting. Soon Katniss came back and I felt a little better, but not much.

"Do you want anything?" She asked.

"No, thank you. Wait, yes. Tell me a story," I replied.

"A story? About what?" She asked.

"Something happy. Tell me about the happiest day of your life," I said. I expected her to tell me something about her father, but instead she told me about how she got Prim her goat.

"I can see why that day made you happy," I said when she finished the story.

"Well, I knew that goat would be a little gold mine," She replied. Just like Katniss to think of survival over the happiness of her sister.

"Yes, of course I was referring to that, not the lasting joy you gave your sister you love so much that you took her place in the reaping," I said dryly.

"The goat has paid for itself. Several times over," She said in a superior tone.

"Well, it wouldn't dare do anything else after you saved its life. I intend to do the same thing," I said.

"Really? And what have you cost me?" She asked.

"A lot of trouble. Don't worry, you'll get it all back," I replied.

"You're not making any sense. You're a little cooler though," She said as she tested my forehead. The sound of trumpets caused Katniss to jump beside me. She ran to the mouth of cave to listen to the announcement. They're inviting everyone to a feast. Katniss and I are doing fine without it. Katniss isn't stupid and I knew she wouldn't fall for anything like that.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation, but this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with you district number, at the cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. for some of you, this will be your last chance."

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"No, you're not risking you life for me," I said when Katniss came back into the cave.

"Who said I was going to?" She asked.

"So, you're not going?" I asked.

"Of course not! Give me some credit. Do you think i'm running straight into some free-for-all against Cato and Clove and Thresh? don't be stupid. I'll let them fight it out, we'll see who's in the sky tomorrow nigh and work out a plan from there," Katniss said, but I knew her well enough to know she was lying.

"You're such a bad liar, Katniss. I don't know how you've survived this long. 'I knew that goat would be a little gold mine,' 'you're a little cooler though' 'of course I'm not going,'" I said mimicking her voice, "Never gamble at cards. You'll lose your last coin."

The anger was clear on her face as she prepared to yell back at me. "all right, I am going, and you can't stop me!" She said.

"I can follow you. At least partway. I may not make it to the Cornucopia, but if I'm yelling your name, I bet someone can find me. And then I'll be dead for sure," I replied calmly.

"You won't get a hundred yards from here on that leg," She said.

"Then I'll drag myself! You go and I'm going too!" I snapped back.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you die?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper and tears threaten her eyes. I open my arms to her and she doesn't hesitate as she sits beside me and accepts my comforting arms.

"I won't die. I promise. If you promise not to go," I said and stroked her hair.

"Then you have to do what I say. Drink your water, wake me when I tell you, and eat every bite of the soup no matter how disgusting it is!" She said to me.

"Agreed. Is it ready?" I asked.

"Wait here," She said and got to her feet. When she returned I ate the soup without complaining about the taste. It actually wasn't that bad, but definitely wasn't as good as I was telling her it was. When she returned from washing up she has more food telling me its a treat. Again, I uncomplainingly eat the sweet berries.

"They're very sweet," I said.

"Yes they're sugar berries. My mother makes jam from them. Haven't you ever had them before?" She asked giving me another spoonful.

"No," I replied as I thought about the familiar taste. "But they taste familiar. Sugar berries?"

"Well, you can't get them in the market much, they only grow wild," She said and another spoonful is shoved into my mouth.

"They're sweet as syrup," I said as realization is beginning to hit me. "Syrup!" Katniss's hand goes over my mouth and nose and I'm forced to swallow it. I tried to make myself throw it up, but I could feel myself slipping.

"Katniss?" I asked and I could hear the pain in my own voice.

"Who can't lie, Peeta?" Was the last thing I heard as I gave into unconsciousness.

...

I opened my eyes and squinted against the bright sunlight.

"Peeta!" Katniss squealed with delight and threw her arms around me. I looked around my room and found I was in my room back in district 12.

"Katniss? How did we get here?" I asked.

"We won, silly," She said and kissed my nose. I stared at her silently and she smiled at me. Her smile seemed fake and not in the way that she did when she told me I was going to be ok, but a fake smile that made me believe that all this was just part of my imagination.

"This isn't real," I whispered.

"Of course it is," The fake Katniss said and put her arms around me. I shoved her away from me. The fake Katniss looked hurt, but I forced myself out of the dream and opened my eyes and saw the cave again. I sighed and looked around.

"Katniss?" I asked. She was lying in the middle of the cave with blood spilling out of a wound on her forehead. I stood up and instantly noticed that I was feeling a lot better, but I didn't have much time to celebrate because I needed to take care of Katniss. Her wound was covered in blood and I knew I would have to wash it. I looked through the backpack for a bottle of water and luckily there were 3 full bottles. I took a strip of bandage and gently cleaned off the wound. Then I carefully wrapped her head in a bandage. I looked at my work unsatisfied, but it would have to do. I'm a baker not a doctor. I put her in the sleeping bag and then stroked her cheek.

...

"Katniss? Katniss can you hear me?" I asked the next day. She had slept through the night and hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Peeta," She whispered.

"Hey! Good to see your eyes again," I said and smiled down at her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Not sure. I woke up yesterday evening and you were lying next to me in a very scary pool of blood. I think it's finally stopped, but I wouldn't sit up or anything," I told her. She lifted her hand to her forehead to feel the bandage. I helped her drink some water and she drinks thirstily.

"You're better," She said.

"Much better. Whatever you shot into my arm really did the trick. By this morning almost all the swelling was gone," I smiled down at her and brushed some lose strands of hair out of her face.

"Did you eat?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to say I gobbled down 3 pieces of groosling before I realized it might have to last us awhile. Don't worry, I'm back on a strict diet," I said.

"No, It's good. You need to eat. I'll go hunting soon," She said and grabbed my hand.

"Your boots and socks are still damp and the weather's not helping much," I said as we both heard some thunder.

"I wonder what brought on this storm. I mean, who's the target?" I asked.

"Cato and Thresh. Foxface will be in her den somewhere, and Clove... she cut me and then..." She tried to say.

"I know Clove's dead. I saw it in the sky last night. Did you kill her?" I asked. I really hoped she hadn't killed her. I still wanted Katniss to be innocent. I still wanted her to be clean and worry free without the blood of others on her hands.

"No. Thresh broke her skull with a rock," She said.

"Lucky he didn't catch you, too," I said.

"He did. But he let me go," She said. He let her go? Why would he do that? Katniss must have seen my confused face so she began to explain everything to me. She told me about her alliance with Rue and how she had blown up the careers supplies, and about the boy from district 1. Katniss was no longer innocent, but she had a good reason for killing the boy from district 1. When Katniss was done telling her story she had silent tears coming down her face and I gently wiped them away.

"He let you go because he didn't want to owe you anything?" I asked. I was completely baffled by this idea. Thresh had seemed like a ruthless killer. I never would have thought he would let Katniss go like he did.

"Yes. I don't expect you to understand it. You've always had enough. But if you'd lived in the Seam, I wouldn't have to explain," Katniss said to me.

"And don't try. Obviously I'm too dim to get it," I snapped. It's hard to irritate me, but the comment she made about me coming from town rubbed me the wrong way.

"It's like the bread. How I never seem to get over owing you for that," Katniss said, ignoring my previous comment.

"The bread? What? From when we were kids?" I asked. My mind flashed through the scene, from seeing her in the rain to throwing the bread at her. "I think we can let that go. I mean, you just brought me back from the dead."

"But you didn't know me. We had never even spoken. Besides, it's the first gift that's always the hardest to pay back. I wouldn't even have been here to do it if you hadn't helped me then. Why did you, anyway?" she asked.

"Why? You know why," I said. She looked at me and an understanding flowed between us.

"So, Cato and Thresh, huh?" I said trying to start a new conversation. "I guess it's too much to hope that they'll simultaneously destroy each other?" I could see the emotion across her face.

"I think we would like Thresh. I think he'd be our friend back in District Twelve," Katniss said.

"Then let's hope Cato kills him, so we don't have to," I said. I hadn't killed a single tribute yet. I really don't want to have to kill Thresh, who let Katniss get away out of the goodness of his heart. I looked at Katniss and I could see the tears in her eyes. I know exactly why she's crying, but to keep her from looking weak I simply ask if she's in a lot of pain and pretend to be concerned. Instead of taking my bait I gave her, she gives me another answer, one I hadn't been expecting, but I know it's entirely true. She said, "I want to go home."

"You will. I promise," I replied and kissed her forehead.

"I want to go home now," She whispered.

"Tell you what. You go back to sleep and dream of home. And you'll be there for real before you know it. Okay?" I said.

"Okay. Wake me if you need me to keep watch," She said.

"I'm good and rested, thanks to you and Haymitch. Besides, who knows how long this will last?" I said and she drifted off to sleep.

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

I stroke at Katniss's hair absently as she drifts off to sleep. She's so beautiful when she's sleep. There's no scowl or worry lines, just katniss. I have to shove back the urge to lean down and kiss her, so I won't wake her. Soon my stomach begins to growl and I wait as long as I can before I wake Katniss. We get out the food, but there's not much left.

"Should we try to save it?" I asked.

"No, we should just finish it," she says as she divides the piles equally. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Peeta?" Katniss said quietly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" The confusion coming through in my voice.

"Live with your mother?" She clarified. I remain silent for a few moments thinking about the question.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it," Katniss said, but I know now the viewers want to know what Katniss is talking about and will be disappointed if I don't answer.

"When I was little I used to think all mothers were like mine, but as I grew older I realized that wasn't the case. When I discovered my mother was different from others I grew jealous of the other kids in school and wished I could go home to a loving mother. When I grew older I just learned to accept that was the way my life was and I learned to live with it. Learned that it wasn't worth the effort to try to stop it, that it always ended worse for me if I tried. I learned to just stay out of the way and sink into my surroundings," I said.

"How bad is it?" Katniss whispered. I shrugged and thought about it.

"The worst time was when I was fourteen. I had, had a really bad day at school and so I wasn't as careful as usual with a pan of cheese buns and they ended up in the fire. Apparently my mother wasn't in a very good mood either and she punched me in jaw and shattered it. She continued on and brought out the belt and one hit made me fall to the floor and as she hit me tried to crawl away but ended up falling down the stairs and breaking my arm," I said. Katniss gasped.

"And you've just decided to accept this?" Katniss asked, appalled.

"Well my dad and my brothers make it a little easier," I said. She just shook her head in disbelief. Then to her embarrassment her stomach rumbled.

"What would it take for Haymitch to send us some bread?" I wondered aloud.

"Well he probably used up a lot of resources helping me knock you out," She replied. I grabbed her hand.

"Yeah about that. Don't try something like that again," I said very seriously. I couldn't bare to lose her, not when we were so close to getting home.

"Or what?" She asked.

"Or...or..." I try to think of something threatening, but knowing she could easily get out of whatever I could come up with I can't think of anything, "Just give me a minute."

"What's the problem?" She says with a grin. I know she thinks she's done the right thing by saving me, but I can't have her running around almost getting killed.

"The problem is we're both still alive. Which only reinforces the idea in your mind that you did the right thing," I said.

"I did do the right thing," Katniss replied matter of factly.

"No! Just don't, Katniss!" I grip her hand harder and anger boils inside. "Don't die for me. You won't be doing me any favors. All right?"

"Maybe I did it for myself, Peeta, did you ever think of that? Maybe you aren't the only one who... who worries about... what it would be like if..." Her voice cracked and I instantly felt guilty.

"If what, Katniss?" I said softly.

"If..." The silent tears came down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"Katniss," I whispered and touched my forehead to hers.

"Don't leave me," She whispered back and I softly kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**...**

The next day the weather is still bad and we're out of food. I suggest going out to gather something, but Katniss told me it would be pointless and I wouldn't be able to see two feet in front of me with the weather like this. The hunger was getting stronger and our stomachs rumbled more often. We napped on and off for most of the day, but at a point when we were both awake Katniss started another round of questions.

"You said at the interview you'd had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?" She asked. This was an easy question that I was happy to answer. I remembered the day fondly.

"Oh, le's see. It was our first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out to me actually. He said 'see that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner,'" I said. I thought about my father and how embarrassed he would be feeling right now. I had just spilled his secret.

"What? Your making that up!" Katniss said in disbelief. The story was true. My father had said that to me on the first day of school and after that I couldn't get the little girl in the red, plaid dress out of my mind.

"No, true story. And I said, 'A coal miner? why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' and he said, 'because when he sings... even the birds stop to listen,'"

"That's true. They do. Well they did," She said quietly.

"So that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows stopped to listen. That's when I knew, just like your mother, I was a goner," I said. "Then for the next 11 years, I tried to work up the courage to talk to you."

"Without success," Katniss added.

"Without success. So, in a way, my name being drawn in the reaping was a real piece of luck. You didn't even know I existed before," I said.

"Oh, Peeta, I definitely noticed you," She said and squeezed my hand. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief.

"You have remarkable memory," She said.

"I remember everything about you. You're the one who wasn't paying attention," I said.

"I am now," She said.

"Well, I don't have much competition here," I said.

"You don't have much competition anywhere," She said and leaned in to me.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I hope you forgive me. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

We heard a thump outside of the cave. Katniss jumped up and aimed with her bow. I peered out of the rocks and I could see the silver parachute. I ran out into the rain and pulled the basket inside. I handed the basket to Katniss and she ripped it open. Inside the basket was a feast for two: fresh rolls, goat cheese, apples, and lamb stew with rice!

"I guess Haymitch finally got tired of watching us starve," I said.

"I guess so," Katniss replied. We stared at the basket for a few moments and I could see the desire in Katniss's eyes.

"We better take it slow on that stew. Remember the first night on the train? The rich food made me sick and I wasn't even starving then," I reminded her. When we're done eating a sensible amount of food, Katniss looks at the basket and frowns.

"I want more," She said.

"Me too. Tell you what. We wait an hour, if it stays down, then we get another serving," I said.

"agreed. It's going to be a long hour," She said sadly.

"Maybe not that long. What was that you were saying just before the food arrived? Something about me ... no competition... best thing that ever happened to you," I teased her.

"I don't remember that part," She said with a small blush creeping onto her face.

"Oh right . That's what I was thinking," I said and scooted closer to get under the sleeping bag with her. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Peeta," She whispered.

"Yes, Katniss?" I replied.

"I...I.. nevermind," She said.

"What were you going to say?" I asked. It sounded like she was going to say something important.

"That we should eat some more. I'm too hungry to wait any longer," She lied. I just nod my head even though I know she isn't telling the truth. While she gets two more servings of stew ready the anthem begins to play and I look through the crack in the rocks to watch the sky. There was one death. The cannon must have been covered by the thunder.

"Katniss," I said.

"What? should we split another roll, too?" She asks.

"Katniss," I whispered again. She ignores me.

"I'm going to split one. But I'll save the cheese for tomorrow," Katniss looked up to see me staring at her. "What?"

"Cato is dead," I told her.  
>"What? Cato?" She asked. I nodded my head.<p>

"But... that means..." She stuttered.

"Thresh is still out there. Yes, Katniss we're up against Thresh and foxface," I said.

"Oh Peeta. I don't think I can... I can't," and she began to cry softly.

"He let me go..." I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Oh Peeta," She whimpered into my chest.

"Maybe foxface will get him or something else. Chances are we won't have to worry about dealing with him," I reassured her even though chances were he would be able to deal with whatever was thrown his way. She nods against my chest.

"I wonder how Foxface is making out," I said to change the subject. Katniss pulls away from me and wipes at her eyes.

"Oh, she's fine. She hid in the cornucopia," she said and told me all about Foxface stealing from the careers and hiding in the cornucopia during the feast. We finished our food in silence and I offered to take the first watch. After a few hours I get hungry again and dig out a roll with goat cheese and apple slices. I woke up Katniss.

"Don't be mad. I had to eat again. Here's your half," I said and handed her a roll.

"Oh, good," She said and smiled at me as she took a huge bite. The rolls make me think of home and of the bakery.

"We make a goat cheese and apple tart at the bakery," I said.

"Bet that's expensive," She replied.

"Too expensive for my family to eat. Unless it's gone very stale. Of course, practically everything we eat is stale," I said and see the shock on Katniss's face. I pulled the sleeping bag up around me and fell asleep.

**...**

Katniss shook me awake and I don't know where I am. I looked around and remembered I was in the cave. I looked at Katniss and pulled her down into a kiss.

"We're wasting hunting time," She said when we broke apart.

"I wouldn't call it wasting," I said and sat up. We ate the rest of the stew and rice.

"We'll earn it back today," She said when she saw my surprise. When we're done eating we pack our supplies quickly and get ready to hunt. We replenish our water supplies at the overflowing river and Katniss checks some traps she set earlier.

"If we want food, we better head back up to my old hunting grounds," she said when each trap is found empty.

"Your call. Just tell me what you need me to do," I said and study how beautiful Katniss looks when she's concentrating.

"What?" She asked when she sees me smiling.

"Nothing," I said and shook my head still smiling to myself.

"No, tell me!" She whined like a little kid. I laughed at her.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful, that's all," I said. She blushed and ignored my compliment.

"Anyway, keep an eye out. Stay on the rocks as much as possible, no sense in leaving him tracks to follow. And listen for both of us," She said switching back to a serious mood. After a few minutes of me following behind her she turns and looks at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got to move more quietly. You're chasing off every rabbit in a ten-mile radius," She said. I hadn't realized I was walking so loudly. I looked down at my boots.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't know," I said. We start walking again and I tried as hard as I could to walk quietly, but again she turned to look at me and I know she isn't going to tell me that I'm beautiful.

"Can you take off your boots?" She asked.

"Here?" I asked. I could step on something and cut my foot and my socks would be all muddy and wet! What was she thinking?

"Yes. I will, too. That way we'll both be quieter," she said. She took off her boots. Unfortunately she made me remove my socks too. I didn't know socks would make so much noise, but she told me it would be better to be able to put on dry socks again when we're done.

After several hours Katniss still hasn't shot anything. I know this is my fault. My footsteps are still too loud and I'm chasing away all the animals. I sighed.

"Katniss, we need to split up. We need to split up. I know I'm chasing away the game," I said.

"Only because you're leg is hurt," she said. I know that's only a small problem. Even with two good legs, I still would be chasing away all the animals.

"I know. So, why don't you go on? Show me some plants to gather and that way we'll both be useful," I said.

"Not if Thresh comes and smashes you're skull with a rock!" She said.

"I can handle Thresh," I said softly. She's saying I'm weak. I could do just as much damage with a knife as she could with a bow and arrow.

"What if you climbed up in a tree and acted as a lookout while I hunted?" She said. This irritates me. She really doesn't think I can take care of myself.

"What if you show me what's edible around here and go get us some meat?" I mock her. "Just don't go far incase you need help."

She sighed and showed me different types of roots to dig. She taught me a bird whistle so we can tell each other that we're all right. She sat the pack down near me and I watch her walk away. As soon as she's out of eyesight I hear her whistle and I return it, then get to work looking for roots. After awhile I got bored with digging for roots and my finger tips began to bleed. I wandered off into the woods a little farther and find some berries like the ones Katniss showed me.

"Peeta!" I heard my name being screamed. "Peeta!" I ran back towards the supplied where Katniss left me. When Katniss heard me behind her she turned around and pointed her arrow at me. I jumped back and drop the berries, luckily I had already put some with the supplies.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be here, not running around in the woods!" She yelled at me.

""I found some berries down by the stream," I said shocked.

"I whistled. Why didn't you whistle back?" She snapped at me.

"I didn't hear. The water's too loud, I guess," I said. I could see her trembling. Was she mad at me or was she just worried?

"I thought Thresh had found you," She breathes in deeply, "That he had killed you."

"No, I'm fine," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She doesn't say anything. "Katniss?"

"If two people agree on a signal, they stay in range. Because if one of them doesn't answer, they're in trouble, all right?" she said and pushed me harshly away.

"All right! would it kill you to be nice for once?" I snapped back and turned my back on her.

"And you ate without me!" She exclaimed.

"What? No, I didn't," I said confused.

"Oh, and I suppose the apples ate the cheese," She said to me.

"I don't know what ate the cheese. But it wasn't me. I've been down by the stream collecting berries. Would you care for some?" I asked through clenched teeth. She walked closer to me as she looked at the berries in my hands.

"Not these, Katniss. You'll be dead before they reach your stomach," She whispered to herself. Then the cannon went off and her head snapped up to look at me. I could see the fear swimming in her eyes. Thresh! I grabbed Katniss's arm and pulled her to a tree.

"Climb. He'll be here in a second. We'll stand a better chance fighting him from above," I said. She shook her head.

"No, Peeta, she's your kill, not Cato's," She said softly.

"What? I haven't even seen her since the first day. How could I have killed her?" I asked and Katniss held out the berries to see. Tears silently fall from her eyes and I gathered her into my arms.

"Oh Peeta, I thought I lost you," She whispered.

"I'm here," I said and kissed her.

**Reviews are always appreciated! Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Only one review for chapter 19! Thank you beastlynerd for leaving a review! I also know about the mistake I made about him not killing anyone but he did kill the district 9 tribute. can you please tell me what chapter or what part of the story that is in so I can fix it? enjoy the chapter:**

When Katniss calmed down she was able to explain to me how I had killed foxface. She had stolen the berries from our supplies. Why hadn't she killed me? She definitely could have snuck up and killed me. I guess Katniss would just kill her after she had already killed me. I pushed the thoughts away.

"It doesn't seem fair. We both would have been dead if she hadn't eaten them first. No, I would have been dead but, you would have been fine. You recognized them. I could have eaten them without realizing they were poisonous," I said.

"We call them nightlock," Katniss said.

"Even the name sounds deadly. I'm sorry, Katniss. I really thought they were the same ones you had gathered. I'll get rid of the rest," I said and started gathering up the ones that were left.

"Don't apologize. It just means one step closer to district 12," She said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was about to dump the rest of the berries, but she stopped me.

"If they fooled foxface, maybe we can fool Thresh too," She said. She takes the berries from me and placed them into a leather pouch.

"He'll know we're here. If he's nearby he would have seen the hovercraft and know that we killed her. He's going to come after us," I said beginning to panic a little.

"Let's make a fire. Right now," Katniss said. Won't that give away our position, I thought.

"Are you ready to face him?" I asked.

"I'm ready to eat. If he knows we're here, he knows. But he also knows that there's two of us and probably assumes we were hunting foxface. And the fire means we're not hiding, we're inviting him here. Would you show up?" She asked thinking like a hunter.

"Guess not," I said and started a fire with the wood Katniss had began to gather. After Katniss cooked the food she packs most of it and hands me a rabbits leg to eat while we walk. She suggests we climb a tree, but I know I could never do it.

"It's not safe to stay in the open," Katniss said.

"Can't we go back to the cave? It's near water and easy to defend," I suggest. She thinks for a minute but then reaches up and kisses me.

"Sure, let's go back to the cave," she said. She grabbed my hand and we started our way back toward to the cave. When we reached the stream it was back to it's normal speed and Katniss suggested we walk in it. I knew I would be quieter in the water and Katniss had agreed to go back to the cave so I walk through the water to reach the cave. When we get back I'm exhausted and half way through our meal I began to fall asleep. Katniss ordered me into the sleeping bag and I'm immediately asleep. She woke me at the beginning of the morning and she sleeps until late afternoon.

"Any signs of our friend?" Katniss asked. I shook my head. We pack our things silently and walk to the stream. It's been completely drained.

"The lake. That's where they want us to go," I said. Katniss nodded. We checked some of the nearby ponds but find them dry as well so we start making our way to the lake. I can see the worried look on Katniss's face, but there's no way I'm letting her die. She will go home. When we finally made it to the lake we wait for Thresh to show up.

"We don't want to fight him after dark. We only have one pair of glasses," Katniss said as the sun began to sink.

"Maybe that's what he's waiting for," I said, but just as I'm saying this there is rustling coming from the field on the other side of the arena. The side I haven't been on. Thresh looked calm and definitely wasn't in a hurry. Katniss got to her feet and I was quick to follow. Thresh slowly walked over to us. I stepped in front of Katniss to be her human shield, but Thresh continued past us and knelt down at the lake to filled his bottle with water. I looked at Katniss but, she looked as confused as I was.

"What's that noise?" Katniss asked. I remained silent for a moment to listen and could hear a small rustling. The rustling was coming from the field and the forest.

"It's on both sides," Katniss said. I nodded. We watched and waited for the noises to show themselves. I felt a searing pain in my back and I cried out.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed. Thresh tackled me from behind and brought me down easily. I felt the cool metal of a blade against my neck. I looked up at Katniss.

"I..." The words struggled to comeout as Thresh crushed my lungs.

"I...love...you," I choked out finally. Katniss screamed and pulled up her bow and aimed. The pain immediately stopped and gasped for air. When my lungs stopped burning I scrambled to my feet. Katniss had her bow aimed at Thresh, who was lying on the ground with a bloody arrow laying next to him. I looked toward the forest and the noise had finally presented itself. Snakes, and if I knew the gamemakers they weren't normal snakes.

"Katniss," I whispered.

"Not now, Peeta," She said keeping her focus on Thresh.

"Katniss!" I yelped as the snakes made their way toward us. One hissed at the sound of my voice and flames came from it's mouth!

"Katniss! Do something!" I yelled. Katniss let her arrow fly into Thresh's chest. The cannon shot. Still the snakes advanced on us. There were hundreds of them.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in you favor," Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed. This seemed to provoke the snakes and they began to hiss.

"Katniss! Run!" I yelled. She ran toward the cornucopia and I followed behind her with the snakes nipping at my heels. When Katniss reached the top of the cornucopia she helped me to the top and shot at any snakes trying to climb up too. I reached into my belt and cut open my leg. The blood came out fast.

"Peeta! What are you doing?" She asked and tried to stop the blood from coming out.

"It's okay Katniss. I'm ready now," I said.

"No! You can't leave me here!" She started to sob and the blood kept flowing out of my wound I had reopened.

"You're going home," I said and pressed my hand against her cheek.

"If you're not going home then I'm not going either," she said and pulled out the patch of berries from her backpack.

"Katniss! No," I said and tried to get the berries from her.

"Trust me," she said and poured some into my palm and then some into her own. I now understood what she was doing. Either we were both going to die or we were going to be save.

"I love you Katniss," I whispered hopefully not for the last time.

"I love you too," She replied and kissed me softly. I began to feel light headed from the loss of blood.

"one.. two... three!" She counted down and put the berries into our mouths.


	21. Chapter 21

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen from district 12!" Templesmith said and then the applauding could be heard. I spit out the berries and wiped off my tongue. I cleaned my mouth out with a bottle of water and spat it back out.

"You didn't swallow any?" Katniss asked. I shook my head.

"You?" I replied.

"Guess I'd be dead by now if I had," She said and smiled. Then the hover craft appeared and the world was getting fuzzier. I looked down at my leg and remembered the blood.

"Katniss," I whispered and she looked over at me and then down at my leg.

"It's okay they'll fix it in the capitol," She said, but I was afraid I wouldn't make it. She helped me climb off the cornucopia after the snakes retreated and then led me over the ladder of the hover craft. She gripped me tightly. Then we were frozen and pulled up into the hover craft. We finally reach the hover craft and my world slips into darkness.

"Peeta!" Is the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**...**

When I woke up my leg didn't feel right. I couldn't move it properly. I began to panic and some monitors started beeping. Doctors in white came and asked me to calm down. I tried to ask what had happened to my leg but no words would come out. I looked for a familiar face but, I couldn't find one until someone pushed through the wall of doctors.

"Give him some space," Haymitch snapped his breath smelling a little of alcohol.

"Haymitch? What happened?" I asked.

"You won the Hunger Games," He replied.

"I did? What about Katniss? Did I kill her? Oh my god I killed her!" and my panic attack started all over again.

"Calm down, your girlfriend is fine," He replied.

"What happened to my leg?" I asked.

"They had to cut it off you tried to kill yourself by reopening your wound. They'll give you a new one," Haymitch explained.

"Can I see Katniss?" I asked.

"No, they want to do your reunion on live television," He replied.

"Oh," Is all I'm able to say before I drift off.

**...**

"Peeta," I heard her voice.

"Peeta," She said again and shook me. I opened my eyes and at first all I could see was black but after a minute my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Katniss? You're not supposed to be here," I whispered.

"I know, but I had to see you," She said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," I said and rolled over on the hospital bed so I could see her better. She stroked some hair out of my face.

"I was so scared I had lost you. Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Do what? Try to save you? Without you Katniss my life is nothing. I really do love you Katniss. I didn't say it because I wanted sponsors, I said it because it's true," I said. She leaned down and kissed me. I felt her tears fall onto my cheeks.

"I better go," She whispered when we broke apart. I grabbed her hand as she started to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. She nodded and left.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but, it's just kind of a filler chapter to lead to the interviews and stuff. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Peeta! It's going to be a big big day!" Effie said to wake me up.

"How's Katniss?" I asked.

"You're the one in the hospital bed and your wondering how she's doing?" Effie said.

"How is she?" I repeated not in the mood to deal with Effie.

"She's... fine, I suppose," Effie said. Then Portia entered the room.

"Good morning Peeta! I hope you slept well last night!" She said cheerfully as Effie left the room.

"How is Katniss, really? Please, don't lie to me," I said. Portia thought for a minute before speaking.

"The poor girl. After they took you away she started screaming and crying for you. She thought you were dead. We couldn't get her to eat or drink anything. The capital fixed her ear and gave her a full body polish. She's very thin though," Portia said.

"She thought I was dead?" I asked.

"You almost were. She was so scared," Portia said shaking her head.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"No. They want to televise your reunion. The whole country will you see your reaction," Portia said as my prep team came in.

"Let me know when you're done with him," Portia said to the prep team and left. For the next hour the prep team worked to make me look good again. Portia came back with a yellow shirt, long black pants, and a pair of black boots. After I'm dressed we go to the level where the training took place where I would rise out of the ground and onto the stage. I hear the anthem begin to boom and I hear the introductions of the prep team, escort, stylist, mentor, and finally the victor. My platform began to rise up to the stage and I was suddenly nervous but, then I saw Katniss. She was beautiful. She was in a yellow dress that was made of the same material as my shirt and a pair of simple sandals. She looked very innocent. I smiled at her and she took a few steps toward me then ran into my arms almost knocking me off balance. The crowd cheered for us and I kissed her. I was so desperate to hold her in my arms and I didn't want to let her go. After a minute Caesar tapped my arm but, I pushed him away and continued to kiss Katniss. Finally, Haymitch broke us apart and pushed us toward the love seat to start the viewing. Katniss Kicked off her sandals and curled up into my arms.

As we watched the highlights Katniss gripped my hand tightly with both of hers. When the highlights were over President Snow presents the victor's crown. There is only one and the crowd shows their confusion, but then Snow twisted it and it separated into two halves. He placed one half on both Katniss and I. Then we were taken to the President's mansion where everyone takes pictures with us. It's early morning when we finally reach the twelfth floor. Portia takes me away before I can talk to Katniss. When I'm done getting fitted for the interview I walk back to my room, but stop in front of Katniss's door. I knocked softly and waited for it to open. When it didn't open I turned away and started to my room.

"Peeta?" I heard her whisper. I turned back around and she flung herself into my arms.

"I thought you were dead," She whispered into my chest.

"I'm so sorry," I said and kissed her head. She was silent for a long time and I realized she had fallen asleep. How she had fallen asleep standing up was a mystery to me.

"Katniss, you should go get some sleep," I said softly.

"Come with me," she said. I didn't say anything as I thought about it.

"I'm not leaving you," She said and pulled me toward her room. I followed her in and slept peacefully.

**Please review. Only a couple more chapters then it'll be done!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Aww they're so cute!" I heard a voice.

"Shh you'll wake them!"

"We have to wake them."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Katniss's styling team. Katniss was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled down at her and stared at her for a minute. As if she could feel me staring at her, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at us. She groaned and stuffed her head into the pillow.

"Why are you all staring at me?!" She asked but, her voice was muffled through the pillow.

"Because you're so beautiful," I whispered into her ear. She turned her head and smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"Peeta, your styling team is probably looking for you and we have to get Katniss pretty," Flavius said. I pulled myself out of the bed and headed back toward my room. My styling team pushed me towards the bathroom the minute I entered my room.

**...**

"you look beautiful," I told Katniss as we sat on the couch waiting for the interview to begin.

"you always think I'm beautiful," She said and laid her head down on my shoulder.

"That's because you are," I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Peeta... I" She started to talk but, she was cut off by Caesar Flickerman telling us we had 30 seconds before airing. Katniss curled up next to me. Caesar asked me several questions sensing that Katniss was a bit nervous. Eventually he turned to Katniss.

"So Katniss, what were you thinking when you pulled out those berries?" Caesar asked.

"I thought that finally I would get to keep him," She said and squeezed my hand.

"And now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" I asked and smiled at her.

"Put you somewhere safe," She replied. Caesar asked Katniss a few more simple questions and then our time was up. When it was over Caesar shook our hands and we herded back to the train. I sighed in relief as I sat down in a comfy chair. Finally on my way back home I was able to relax. Haymitch sighed and went off to his room, leaving Katniss and I alone.

"Katniss?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Did you mean it? At the interview?" I asked. She turned to look at me for a minute.

"Every word," She replied and kissed me. I smiled.

"Tomorrow we'll be home, in district 12," She said and grinned. I nodded and massaged her hand.

"You don't seem very happy," Katniss said and frowned slightly.

"I am," I said.

"That's not convincing. What is it?" she paused for a minute. "Is it your mother?"

I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"There are worse things, Peeta," She whispered.

"I know," I said and cringed at the thoughts of what we had been through the past few weeks.

"You have your own house now, Peeta. It'll be right next to mine, too," She said in an attempt to cheer me up. She was right. Every victor received a new home, several times larger than necessary, in the victor's village.

"It'll be next to Haymitch's too," I said and laughed at the thought of being neighbor's with Haymich. Katniss laughed and I could feel the vibrations on my shoulder where her head was resting. I smiled and closed my eyes and somehow drifted off to sleep.

**...**

The next time I woke up Katniss was sitting next to me reading a book written by some capitol author I had never heard of.

"What time is it?" I asked and yawned. She jumped a little at my voice, obviously unaware that I had woken up.

"We should be at the district twelve station in about 20 minutes," Katniss said.

"I slept through the night?" I asked. She nodded and giggled.

"Oh. I'm going to go get changed and wash up a little before we get there," I said. Katniss nodded and went back to reading her book. I took a quick shower and changed clothes. I examined myself in the mirror and realized how much I would stick out at home in these capitol clothes.

"We will be arriving at the District 12 station in... 2 minutes," a voice said over a speaker. I sighed and rejoined Katniss at the entrance to the train. Haymitch joined just before the doors opened.

"Be prepared," He said. Katniss grabbed my hand and then we stepped out on to the platform. People began cheering and the cameras were shoved in our faces.

"Katniss!" I heard a scream.

"Prim!" Katniss yelled back. Katniss dropped my hand and ran to her little sister. I looked into the crowd but, didn't see any of my family. Not even my dad. Haymitch put a hand on my shoulder. Haymitch waved to the people and they cheered for him too. He walked off the platform and walked off. Probably to buy some alcohol. I sighed. What was I supposed to do. Luckily the cameras were focused on Katniss's reunion with her family and Gale. People watched as they hugged and cried together and I silently slipped out unnoticed. I walked to the justice building. At the justice building they handed me an envelope with the keys to my new house. Next I walked to the bakery. The sign on the door said closed. I pulled on the door but, it was locked. I sighed and turned back and walked around the district until the sun began to go down. As it began to get dark I walked to my house. My house. It felt funny to think of the house as mine. I was only 16, not even legally an adult, yet I owned my own house. I put the key into the lock and turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. I tried again several times but it still wouldn't budge. I sat down on the front steps leading to the door. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Peeta?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes and squinted against the light. I looked up at who had spoken. Katniss and her sister, Prim stood before me. Where was I thought to myself and looked around. Then I realized that I had fallen asleep on my front steps.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked.

"Huh?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were sleeping on your front steps, Peeta. Most people don't do that," Katniss said.

"I couldn't unlock the door," I said and got to my feet. I groaned. Sleeping on the front steps of your house isn't something I'd advise you to do. It's leaves your muscles screaming in the morning.

"Prim, why don't you go see if mom needs help unpacking," Katniss suggested and pushed her towards the house. Prim obeyed and skipped off to help her mom. Katniss looked up at me and squinted against the sun. I sat back down on the steps and groaned.

"here let me help you get into your house," She said. I handed her the key and after a few seconds she had the door open.

"Thanks," I said but, didn't move from the step.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said but, still wouldn't move.

"Aren't you going to go in?" She asked.

"Maybe in a minute," I said.

"Come on, I'll go in with you," She said and grabbed my hand. She pulled me up the steps and into the house. To the right was the kitchen and a small dining room, to the left was the living room with a nice fireplace, and right in front of us was the stairs. Katniss pulled me around the house and showed me all the rooms since her house had an identical layout. Eventually we ended up at the living room where I sank onto the soft couch.

"How was your dad?" Katniss asked after a few moments of silence.

"I haven't seen him," I replied.

"Your brothers?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Oh Peeta. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just left you yesturday," She said and tried to wrap her arms around me.

"It's fine," I said numbly.

"No it's not," she said.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry," She said. "We should go visit them. Right now!" She pulled me off the couch.

"Right now? Like this?" I asked looking down at my wrinkled clothes.

"Well go get changed and then we'll go! I'll go get Prim, i'm sure she'd love to see some of the cakes," Katniss said and ran out of the house.

"I'll be back in ten minutes!" She called. I walked upstairs only to realize I didn't have any clothing at this new house. I sighed and sat down on the bed in the master bedroom.

"Peeta? Why aren't you dressed?" Katniss asked when she returned.

"I don't have any clothes," I replied.

"No worries! The house comes with clothes!" Katniss said and walked to the dresser where she pulled out a shirt and a new pair of pants for me. She pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for you," She said. I changed quickly and met Katniss and Prim downstairs.

"Ok, let's go!" Prim said and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. I smiled back and squeezed her hand gently. Katniss grabbed my other hand and we started on our way to the bakery. When we arrived at the bakery it looked very strange. There were no cakes sitting in the window display and no cookies with different designs on them.

"Peeta? Where are the cakes and cookies?" Prim asked.

"I'm not sure," I said and let go of the girls' hands and pushed the door to the bakery open. The bell above the door rang and my older brother Reece stepped into the front of the shop. The side of his face was black and blue from various bruises.

"Welcome to Mellark's Bakery how-" He started to ask the question I had been taught to say at an early age but, he stopped when he saw me.

"Peeta," He whispered and looked like he had seen a ghost. Reece shook his head and slowly backed away from the counter.

"You shouldn't be here," He said.

"Is that customer gone yet?!" My mother's voice screeched from somewhere inside the bakery.

"Yes," My brother's voice came out shaky.

"Peeta, please. Go! Before she sees you," He whispered.

"Peeta! What do you think you are doing here?!" My mother's voice filled the room and my brother's face went from shock of seeing me to fear of seeing her.

"Oh, and you brought the seam rats with you," My mother put her hand on my cheek in a mocking way.

"They aren't seam rats," I growled and slapped away her hand. Reece came out from behind the counter and stood next to me.

"Mother, please not here," He quietly begged. My mother ignored him.

"How much is he paying?" My mother asked Katniss with a cruel laugh.

"Paying me?" Katniss looked confused and Prim clung to her sister's hand. Katniss didn't understand what she was asking her but, I did.

"How dare you imply something like that about Katniss and I!" Rage boiled inside of me. My mother's eyes burned with fury and she lifter her hand to slap me. I prepared myself for the worse but, the pain never came.

"Don't you dare hurt him like that! After everything he's been through!" Reece yelled at my mother. He was gripping her wrist so tight there would most likely be bruises left. She tried to free her wrist from his grasp but, he held on.

"If you ever lay so much as a finger on Peeta again, I swear you will regret it," Reece whispered threateningly and released her. She stood there with her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Let's go Peeta," Reece said and pushed me, Katniss, and Prim towards the door.

"Oh and by the way, I quit!" Reece turned around to say. Then we left with a final slam of the door.

**Maybe one or two more chapters. Sorry this chapter is so OOC. Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

How dare she ask me how much I'm paying Katniss! I could feel my face burning with rage as we walked back towards my home. I felt a small hand slip into mine and my anger drifted away. I looked down at Prim and she smiled brightly up at me. I stopped walking and bent down in front of her. Katniss and Reece kept walking and stopped just out of hearing distance of Prim and I. I searched Prim's face for any signs of hatred towards me, but I saw nothing.

"Peeta?" Prim asked concern coming across her face.

"I'm so sorry you had to see and hear that. You know I care about you and your sister right?" I asked shaking my head in disgrace.

"I don't want you to ever think that I don't care about you or your sister. Or that I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons," I said and grabbed the little girl's hands. Tears welled in my eyes and waited for a reply from her. She seemed to be searching my face, probably for honesty. She pulled her hands away from mine and threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

"I know, Peeta," She whispered. I squeezed her back and then I stood up with her hand in mine and walked back to the victor's village. When we arrived at the part of the village that split into the different walkways to each house we stood awkwardly. Reece looked lost, Katniss looked like she wanted to say something, and Prim looked frustrated.

"I'm going to help mother with lunch! Would you like to join me Reece?" Prim asked brightly.

"I would love to!" My brother answered eagerly, happy that he has an excuse to go do something. They walked off and disappeared into Katniss's house.

"Katniss, I..." I started but couldn't find the words to describe my feelings. Katniss came very close to me and stared up into my face.

"I..." I started again but she cut off my words by kissing me hard on the lips. I circled my arms around her and we stayed like that for a minute.

"Bout time, sweetheart," A semi-sober Haymitch said and cackled. Katniss and I jumped apart and a blush began to burn in my cheeks. A scowl formed on Katniss's face and Haymitch laughed again.

"Well look what's befallen the almighty Katniss Everdeen! She's fallen for the boy with the bread!" Haymitch called as he walked into Katniss's house.

"There are worse things," Katniss whispered and I pulled her in for another kiss.

**The end! Sorry for waiting so long to write this. Sorry this wasn't a very good ending, but the story needed closure. Thank you for making this my most reviewed story!**


End file.
